


A Beautiful Association

by kimjunhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe
Summary: Jiwon did something to lose Junhoe forever





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day by the marina and Donghyuk was enjoying the breeze. It has been a while since he came to the States to visit his sister and it was a well deserved break for him as well. He have been slogging over his studies and finally he graduated. Seagulls flying in the sky and yachts were berthed side by side in the waters. There were little kids flying their kites and some teenagers kicking ball in the park near to where he was seated. The briny scent of the water was strong yet therapeutic.

He looked over the still turquoise waters and it was calming himself as he had heavy thoughts of his future. What will he be doing now that he graduated. Will he find a job immediately? Or will he be stuck in a rut seeking for jobs? Or will he be stuck working in a job he hates but pays good money? He let out a huge exhale and decided to switch off his thoughts to focus on the scenery. He sat there for a good hour before he was interrupted by an elderly. He looked up and intuitively bow his head. The elderly looks Oriental. Korean? Japanese? Chinese? For an older man, he sure have great features. He had a strong jaw, a good build and his eyes… his eyes held a million stories. It was twinkling with mischief yet somehow he seemed lonely. The elder took a seat beside Donghyuk and smiled. He exudes confidence and Donghyuk was impressed by it.

 

“Good Morning Son.”

“Good Morning Sir” Donghyuk was surprised by the elder raspy voice. He don’t seem too old. If Donghyuk had to guess he should be mid forties but his voice belongs to a young soul. He can’t seem to figure it out but he seems so familiar now that he is sitting up close to him

“Visiting from Korea?” the elder asked with a smile

“Yes Sir. How would you know? I am here visiting my sister who is still studying here. Are you Korean too?” Donghyuk was surprised by how intuitive the elder was

The elder smiled and chuckled, “Your bag. It has your university pin”

Donghyuk glanced at his bag and was smiling sheepishly. “Ahhh. You have sharp eyes Sir. My name is Kim Donghyuk. How about you Sir?” Donghyuk extended his hand to shake the elder’s

“My name is Kim Jiwon. But I go by Bobby here in the States”

 

Donghyuk nodded absentmindedly and repeated his name “Oh.. Kim Jiwon.. Bo… Bo… bby. KIM JIWON BOBBY??? BOBBY KIM????” Donghyuk turned his head to the elder and stared at him in disbelief once it registered in his mind. He stood up and bowed low to the elder. “I am so sorry I didn’t recognize you. You are BOBBY! The famous Korean rapper that broke the American market in the late 90s. You broke walls for future Korean rappers. I am so honoured to meet you Sir”

 Bobby laughed at the flustered Donghyuk and invited him to sit again. “I am a nobody now. Fame comes and go and that is how it works. I can’t believe you actually heard of my short lived fame”

 “I am so glad to meet you Sir. I listened to all your songs when I was still a young boy. What a beautiful day to have met you.” Donghyuk was obviously fanboying and he had to stop himself from further embarrassing himself. “What are you doing here by yourself, may I ask?

 “The blue waters. The blue sky. I need to be surrounded by blue. That's the only way to make me feel alive” Bobby said in a sad poetic way

“Why Sir? You like the nature?” Donghyuk was confused by his words

“He loves the colour Blue” Bobby’s eyes was fixed to the water and Donghyuk now noticed his eyes was now filled with immense sadness. He turned to Donghyuk and spoke again. “Have you ever been in love Son?”

Donghyuk blushed at the question and nodded.

“I was once in love too. But I was selfish and I lost him. If I could turn back time, I would give up all this and stayed with him.”

 Donghyuk didn’t bat an eyelid and he was listening to the legendary Bobby speak. “He was my love and still is. But I let him go over my music career and now look at where I am. Sitting by a marina with a stranger pouring out my feelings for him” Bobby eyes was filled with a pain expression and Donghyuk empathized with him

 “What happen Sir. Why did you lose him?” Donghyuk was now invested in the story of the great Bobby and his lost love. He don’t remember reading anything about Bobby’s love life in the magazines. I mean sure, he wasn’t as successful like the new artists but he was one of the pioneers that paved the way. It made the West realise that there are talents from South Korea

 “Back then it was frowned upon to be in the same sex relationship unlike now where it is recognized everywhere. I miss him every single day. I went back to Seoul once to our old house but he was no longer there. I came back empty handed and till today I feel a part of my heart is no longer with me. I am just now a lame excuse of a being. I feel so empty as I get older” Bobby laughed a throaty laugh. “I don’t know why but I am drawn to you Donghyuk. I have seen other Koreans around but for some reason, I could open up to you.?

 “Can I know more? I am nothing but a stranger but I really want to know. IF you want to, I understand if it is too personal for you” deep down Donghyuk was praying really hard to be told of Bobby’s past. Part of his journalistic instinct was kicking in.

 “Lets have this talk over dinner over some stew and Soju. You must be craving for some and it will be nice for me to have it with a companion for dinner. I know of a great place that serves the best Korean food that suits my taste. Is that okay with you? I don’t mind anywhere else”

“How did you know Sir? I was craving for some home made food. I have been having burgers and pizzas the past few days and I was… honestly getting a bit sick of it. I need my spices now” Donghyuk was excited to have a dinner and drinks with Bobby. He was almost skipping in his steps

 The two Kims although generations apart, walked side by side like friends, sharing jokes along the way. It wasn’t awkward at all. It seems they are bound by destiny.

 

 

They reached a small hidden treasure in the back alley of a busy street and the whiff of Korean food from inside was making Donghyuk salivate. He knew he was craving for Korean food but he didn’t know it would make him this emotional. It seems Bobby noticed Donghyuk taking in the scent and he laughed in amusement. “Home is always the best no matter where your feet take you in this world.

 Donghyuk snapped out of the trance and blushed. He took the cups and poured a drink for Bobby. “Why didn’t you return to Seoul then? It seems that you miss Seoul too.”

“A home is where the heart is and my heart is dead. Metaphorically. I have no reason to go back and I have been wandering around finding a new sense of purpose but I don’t seem to have any answer. Pathetic huh?” Bobby took a long drag from the cup in front of him.

 “Who was he? Your heart”

“Him? He is a beautiful boy named Junhoe. He has a face meant for Gods. His chiseled jaw could cut you as you traced it, his deep brown eyes that sends spine tingling glances at you, a cute kissable nose and lips that were pink as the cherry blossoms in Spring.” Bobby didn’t need to think hard on Junhoe’s appearance. His mind was engraved with his image.

 “Wow.” Donghyuk tried imagining the beauty Junhoe was and he understood why Bobby was in love with him. He wished he could have a love like this. Sadly it seems Bobby’s love was not a happily ever after and that pained Donghyuk to think.

 “It was 1993 and I was 22 years old and he was 20 years old then. We were young and silly and that was when I met him. A silly boy with endless dreams and I was just working in a tteokbokki stand helping my Aunty to earn extra for myself”. I can still remember the day he came with his friends to eat after their soccer match. Boy was he loud"


	2. Chapter 2

It was a typical summer day in Seoul and Jiwon could feel beads of sweat trickling all over. It doesn’t help that he is helping his aunty selling spicy tteokbokki. The spices and steaming vats of soups seems to aggravate the heat in the store. Spices + heat = suffering. _“What am I doing here?”_ Jiwon asked himself. _“This shouldn’t be how my life will pan out right?”_ He was daydreaming while helping his Aunty cut what seems like a mountain of scallions.

He have dreams, huge dreams for himself but he is unsure of how his dream will eventually unfold. It is an impossible dream, even his best friend Hanbin said so. _“Get your head out of the clouds Jiwon, just work hard and save up money for the future”_ was something Hanbin would drill in Jiwon’s mind over and over again. The more Hanbin tried to squash his dreams, the more Jiwon wants to make it come true.

Jiwon was an aspiring rapper. He writes rap on the side and he knows his skills was impressive. He have been knighted as the best rapper in Seoul. By the little kids in the neighbourhood. That spurs him on to be heard by everyone not just the little kids and be named the best by legit sources. “Jiwon ah, just because the little kids think you are the best, does not mean you actually are. What do they know? They are just little kids. It is better for you to just treat it as a hobby and not really place all your hopes into it” That was another line Hanbin sure likes to repeat.

Hanbin was just a bitter kid as he had to go through a bad childhood. His dad went all out on his hopes to be an actor leaving Hanbin and his mum alone to fend for themselves. His dad is now not an actor nor is holding any job to support them, making Hanbin bitter towards having creative hopes and dreams. The irony part of it was Hanbin writes the best lyrics and beats. He was responsible for most of Jiwon’s raps and they do perform together. When they do, something in Hanbin lit up but the fire dies once they are done. It was like Hanbin shut himself down for his thirst of music since he was fearful he will end up like his dad.

Together they are a great rapping duo albeit the difference in personality. Jiwon aims for the skies and Hanbin wants to bury his talent. Despite it all, they are the best of friends and Jiwon will never trade Hanbin in for another.

 

 

“Hyung! I am here to help” Hanbin came rushing into the kitchen where Jiwon was sweating bullet. Jiwon looked up smiling at his Hanbin. “You can help slice the fish cakes I guess” Jiwon had tons to do before they open the store and he was not making any progress today. It is summer and they expect a lot of customers to come by.

The two boys silently finish up the prep in the kitchen and their thoughts were interrupted by huge laughter and conversation that suggested at least ten customer just came in. Jiwon peeked his head out and weirdly it was just three boys. _“Huh, three boys only? I swear I heard ten of them”._ Jiwon approached them and he gets closer and it made sense. He was facing the back of this one boy who had a booming voice, his voice was equivalent to three or four boys. _“Now it made sense. THAT boy is a sort of noise pollution”_ Jiwon scowled at the thought of them dining in.

Upon reaching their table, Jiwon almost lost grip of the water tumbler he was about to give them. The source of their noise was staring up at him and Jiwon’s heart left his body. He stood there for a second or two just taking in his visual. The boy had the fairest skin that was made by the purest milk, his lips seems to be drawn by Michelangelo himself. The arch and the soft pink tint was something Jiwon had never seen on anyone. When he batted his eyelashes, it created a wave of emotions going through Jiwon’s soul and his eyes seems like it held all the answers of the universe. Jiwon could have sworn he almost lost his soul while looking into them.

“Excuse me? Hello are you here?” Jinhwan snapped his fingers to get Jiwon’s attention and it seemed to work. Jiwon snapped out of the trance and paid attention to the petite boy beside the ethereal statue.

“I’m sorry. Welcome to our store, how may I help you?” Jiwon asked with his hands folded neatly.

“We will take four servings of the full set.” the small guy said.

“Four servings of the full set? Do you need another chair for your friend?” Jiwon was sure another friend will be joining them.

“No No. the four servings are for us. No one will be joining us. This big boy here” pointing to ethereal statue “eats two servings by himself”

Jiwon took a glimpse at him and it seems that remarks made him embarrassed as there was a beautiful hint of pink flashed across his cheeks. His eyes were still focused on the menu like he wants to order more. Jiwon took his leave and returned to the kitchen to give the order to his Aunty. While on the way to the kitchen, Jiwon added more dishes to the order slip without the boys knowing. It was meant as a gift to them

“Hanbin go and serve that table please and said the extra dishes are service from us” Jiwon pushed Hanbin out of the kitchen and observed from the back. He added all the side dishes available on the menu, one portion each and billed them only for the four servings that they ordered. As Hanbin placed the tray on the table, ethereal god face lit up in glee and immediately wolf down the food.

“Jiwon!! That cost a lot. Why are you doing this? It is like you are doing free labour today. That was your one day worth of pay!!” Hanbin was nagging again

“It’s ok. He seems hungry and I wanted to make sure all our customer leave with a filled belly”

“LIAR. Jaewon came yesterday and you only gave him extra servings but not the whole menu. You like that noisy boy?” Hanbin turn to look at the table again and his eyes went wide. “Jiwon, you better don’t get caught. Your dad beat you up like crazy the last time. No Jiwon”

“I know. Am I doing anything? I am just feeding my customer” Jiwon eyes were stinging as he remembered the night his dad beat him up senseless. He was caught making out with his ex-boyfriend in his room and his dad went crazy. He had to attend church more often and he wasn’t allowed to even go near Hanbin for a while. Once his dad was convinced Jiwon was “back to normal”, only then Jiwon regained his freedom. He have been so very careful to not develop any feelings for anyone else since.

Jiwon continued with his kitchen prep work without stealing glances at that boy again. He don’t wish to disappoint his family again. He went on his work and only left the kitchen when they left the store. He went to clear up the table and he found a note at where he sat previously.

“Hi I am Koo Junhoe. See you tomorrow” he also drew a face with bunny teeth and hearts as the eyes. _“Is that meant to be me?”_ Jiwon quickly the note in his apron and smiled as wide as he could while wiping down the table.


	3. Chapter 3

“GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YEAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY JUNHOE” Yunhyeong was screaming at the top of his lungs to celebrate his friend scoring against their opponent. They had a small bet with the neighbourhood kids and the team that won will get ₩ 5,000 for lunch money. Junhoe was already running around the court pumping his fist in the air with his jersey he just took off. Yunhyeong saw that Junhoe was now topless and laughed, _“Show off”_. Junhoe is darn good looking and he was never shy to show it off. His body was the result of him working out daily at his cousin’s garage and the results were to die for; Junhoe never failed to show it off at any opportunity available.

Junhoe ran over to where Yunhyeong and Jinhwan were sitting, panting profusely but still with that gummy smile across his face. “I got the money, let’s have tteokbokki” Junhoe showed the bills in his hand and was extremely pleased with himself. He knew he had an upper hand advantage as the kids he played against with, didn’t know he used to be in his school soccer team. But hey, a bet is a bet. “Come Hyungs, I know there’s a snack place near here. I need food”

 

 

The boys arrived at the store near the playground and it was empty which was great. Junhoe is loud and always embarrassing them and an empty store means no judgement from others. “Hello…” Jinhwan greeted the Aunty by the counter. She was a small petite lady and she looked so welcoming. Jinhwan like the aesthetic of the store, it gave him nice vibes. Junhoe came stumbling in making a ruckus as per normal. He was replaying the match just now excitedly and Yunhyeong didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop so he joined in the excitement.

“Table for three? You may choose any seats as you can see, there’s no one here yet.” She covered her mouth as she giggled. Jinhwan bowed his head in acknowledgement and went to the corner. They neatly arranged their bag on the empty seat and glanced through the menu.

“Hyung one full set will be ₩ 2,000 so it won’t be enough. I am hungry” Junhoe was complaining at the lack of funds.

“Ya Junhoe, in one set there’s already dumplings and fishcakes. You will be eating two set as we promised. So that won’t be enough?” Yunhyeong is forever amazed by the appetite of the maknae.

“I played hard so I need to refuel. It is not even enough for the side dishes. You know I will be extra cranky if I don’t get to eat what I want to eat. I only have ₩ 1,000” Junhoe was being a brat and he know his Hyungs will definitely fork out the extra cash.

“I can spare extra ₩ 1,000 and that is all I have” Jinhwan told Junhoe in a very serious tone

“Me, I can spare ₩ 1,000 too. I have to save the rest till the end of the week. So I guess with the ₩ 5,000 you won plus our ₩ 3,000 it will be enough to get four sets. I am sorry Junhoe. We don’t have much with us today” Yunhyeong felt bad as he knew Junhoe is just a baby with a huge appetite. Jinhwan always scolded him for pampering Junhoe too much but he can’t help himself.

“Ok fine” he was sulking but he felt bad for being demanding as well. The Hyungs always pampered him yet he still made a nuisance of himself today. He kept looking over the menu over and over again while the Hyungs were placing their order. He wished he had bet for more money now he just had to imagine what could have been if he had more cash for snacks.

“No No. the four servings are for us. No one will be joining us. This big boy here eats two servings by himself” Junhoe looked up to Yunhyeong pointing his finger at him. He took a quick glance at the server and he looked so cute. _“Darn Hyung, you don’t have to tell the world I am a pig”_ Junhoe kicked Yunhyeong from under the table and Yunhyeong whimpered. The server was standing there taking their order and Junhoe was stealing glances at him. He had this eye smile going on and it was so adorable. He had this slightly misaligned front tooth and it made him look like a little sexy bunny and his veins on his forearms were bulging as he was busily writing down their orders. _“How can he be so cute yet so sexy at the same time?”_ Junhoe thought to himself. He didn’t dare to look up as he was worried his Hyungs will catch him blushing. They didn’t know Junhoe actually like boys over girls. He have been joking about girls with them but deep down he gets uncomfortable. He wishes he can come out to them but this is not the time yet.

 _“Ok your order will be served shortly”_ that was the last thing Junhoe heard the server said before he returned to the kitchen. Junhoe shifted in his seat trying to get a view of the boy again but it was in the other direction. “Yunhyeong Hyung, can we change seats, the sun is glaring at me and I can’t seem to see well”

“Huh? Okay. That’s weird, you can’t even see the sun from there” Yunhyeong was baffled but he still gave in to Junhoe. Once they changed seats, Junhoe could see the kitchen but not the boy. He was disappointed but he was betting on his luck that he will come out from the kitchen to serve their order.

Junhoe was fiddling around and it caught Jinhwan’s attention. “What’s wrong with you? Can’t you sit still?”

Junhoe apologized for being rude but he couldn’t help himself. He finally sat still when he saw someone else with a huge tray coming over to serve them. His heart sank but he assumed that the other boy must have been busy. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders subtly.

“WOW JUNHOE LOOK AT ALL THIS” Yunhyeong waved his hands in front of Junhoe. “What’s wrong with you? Look at the food?”

Junhoe looked over the tray and it was much more than he expected. He shove the boy out of his mind momentarily and started to shove food in his mouth. It had all the dishes he wanted and apparently it was on the house for being their first customer of the day. What a cool deal. A cute guy plus extra food.

Junhoe finished his food and the three of them leaned back and letting their stomach rest. “Should we come back here again tomorrow?” Yunhyeong asked. “The food is good and the service is great”

“Didn’t you hear? The server said it was just for tonight. It was their anniversary or something. If they give out this much food every day, they have to close shop soon” Jinhwan was definitely tired of being the only sane one in this group. “Let’s move on. We need to go home, YA JUNHOE. What are you doing? Did you hear me?” Jinhwan was exhausted and he is so full and he just want to go home for a nap.

“Give me a second please, I had an inspiration to draw” Junhoe quickly doodled on a napkin with his tongue sticking out at the corner. Once he was done, he smiled and used the cutlery holder to weigh it down on the table. He took his bag, took a last glance at the kitchen and sadly left the store.


	4. Chapter 4

Jiwon couldn’t sleep a wink thinking of the note he received. It seems like Junhoe wants to be friends with him and the thrill of it was growing by the second. _“Should I wear something to impress him or should I just be casual?”_ Jiwon have been pacing his room for hours and it didn’t seem to tire him out at all. His room were littered with posters of his favourite rappers, from the likes of artists such as Bob Marley to Snoop Dogg to Wu Tang Clan. He looked around and he just realised he made a mess by emptying his wardrobe all over the floor. _“Darn it, I am going to be screamed at!”_ He slowly picked up his clothes arranging them back in his wardrobe while his mind was still raging with anxiety.

“JIWON AH, COME OUT FOR SUPPER. I MADE POTATO PANCAKES!” his mum screamed from the kitchen and he had to abandon his thoughts for tomorrow.

He joined his parents in the living room and he was greeted with a plateful of glistening golden pancakes, just the way he liked it. Thin and crispy. He helped his mum set the table and sat across his dad silently. Since he was caught with his ex-boyfriend, his relationship with his dad was never the same. His dad keeps giving him the cold shoulder and their conversations were getting dry and less frequent. It saddens him but he knew it will take time for his dad to move on from that. He was a very conservative man and Jiwon didn’t have an ounce of hatred towards his dad. He well deserved the cold treatment. His mum on the other hand didn’t seem to be affected at all. Weirdly enough, she was supportive and it was all behind his dad’s back. When he is not around, she would tease Jiwon of handsome guys appearing on TV. When his dad comes home, she would stop her indulgence and speaks of other topics. Jiwon is not expecting his dad to accept him immediately but he hopes one day he will.

 ~

Junhoe was lying in bed thinking of the server. Silly of him to leave without asking for his name. He kept drawing up cute ways to introduce himself and he was entertained by them. He never had the guts to approach anyone and this would be his first. He decided not to over think it and let nature takes it course. He heard the phone ringing in the living room and he refused to budge. _“Mum will pick it up eventually”_. The phone continued to ring and he suddenly remembered that he was home alone. He ran out to quickly pick up the phone before it stops ringing.

“HELLO” Junhoe answered the phone half panting half shouting

“Why are you shouting over the phone?” Jinhwan was the one calling

“I thought it was my mum so I ran before it stopped. I didn’t want to be screamed at” Junhoe explained

“OK whatever. Tomorrow do you want to hang out? Me and Yunhyeong thought of returning to the snack place just now. You know Yunhyeong is an enthusiast for a great food deal” Junhoe could hear Jinhwan rolling his eyes over the phone. Without even thinking for too long, Junhoe agreed. It seems his friends were helping him out without them even knowing of his plan

“Meet you there, I have some errands to run before that.. Shall we be there like the same time today? I think we will avoid the lunch hour crowd”

“OK. Junhoe don’t be late. OK bye. My Noona needs to use the phone” Junhoe clutched the receiver on his chest smiling with glee.

 

* * *

 

 

Jiwon couldn’t sleep throughout the night and he woke up earlier than normal. He shaved himself, put a ton of gel in his hair and sprayed some of his dad’s cologne on himself. He was sure that by the time he met Junhoe, the cheap cologne would have lost its scent from working in the kitchen. _“Well, at least I did put in effort to impress”_ , he decided to look natural so he chose an oversized tee with a Bob Marley face printed on it and his knee length ripped shorts. He took a last look in the mirror and was pleased with the results. _“Let’s go Jiwon. You better don’t screw this up!”_

Jiwon arrived in the store early and diligently started to do his prep work. He want to meet Junhoe in the smoothest way possible and he didn't want to greet him with gigantic beads of sweat across his forehead. Since he arrived three hours earlier than normal, his prep work went smoothly and he finished faster than expected. It could be the adrenaline rush or it could just be that he was extra focused today. Nevertheless he was grateful that he decided to come in early. He was changed into another tee as he didn't want his Bob Marley shirt to be dirtied with sweat stains or worst, chilli paste. He was now done for the morning and he sat on his chair and turned the fan towards his direction. He sat there for a while hoping he would have cooled down by the time Junhoe walks in.

As he took his rest, he thought of Junhoe again. Junhoe in his blue soccer jersey, hair all messy and his impressive body. Although he was fully dressed yesterday, Jiwon could see the outline of his impeccable chest and muscular arms. He was imagining tracing Junhoe's body with his fingers and ..... He decided to stop his train of thoughts before the need of a cold shower in the middle of his shift. He was cooled down enough and he heard his Aunt greeting a customer that just walked in. Jiwon took a peek outside and he caught sight of Junhoe looking all glorious in his plain white tee. The tee compliments his complexion and it seems like he was walking around with a heavenly glow. Jiwon turned around and changed into his Bob Marley shirt, checked his reflection and took a deep breath before he stepped out to meet Junhoe

 

~

 

Junhoe on the other hand didn’t put much thoughts in his outfit. He knows that he looks good in whatever he chooses to wear and he left the home earlier for the rendezvous before his two Hyungs arrive. He grabbed his backpack and left the house feeling excited to meet with his first love interest ever. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in one of the store’s display glass and smiled. _“Ya Junhoe, even with a plain white tee and jeans you look so dashing”_. He poofed his hair for some volume, checked his face in different angles and was very satisfied with how he looked. He walked towards the snack store feeling more confident.

Junhoe managed to arrive at the store before the two boys.He quietly greeted the store owner and sat at the same corner they sat yesterday. His eyes were looking out for the tall handsome server yesterday but he wasn’t there. Junhoe was feeling disappointed and decided to take out his notebook to doodle again. As he was doodling, he suddenly heard a deep raspy voice greeting him. “Hi Junhoe”, Junhoe looked up and was greeted by that goofy smile again.

“Hi, Hi, Hi” Junhoe almost slap himself as he made a fool of himself. The server laughed and took a seat opposite him.

“Hi I am Jiwon. You are Junhoe right? Unless that note was written by either the small guy or the other one”

“Yeah it was me. Not the small guy or the other one” Junhoe smiled back at Jiwon and he suddenly felt nervous.

“Will they be coming later? Or will it just be you today?” Jiwon was hoping it will only be Junhoe but he would feel bad for leaving him alone once he starts to be busy in the kitchen

“They will be joining me later. I came earlier so I can speak to you first. I am a very direct person and I think I want to go out with you on a date. Will that be okay for you?” Junhoe did slap himself this time. He practised the line over and over again but now that he said it loud, it sounded so bad. He wished he could run out of the store immediately. Jiwon laughed out of amusement and nodded his head. “I will not be working the day after tomorrow. Will you be free then? You can decide where to go”

 “I will be free on that day. So… how about we sit by the river? I just want to spend some time getting to know you. Does that sound boring? Junhoe was now concerned over his choice of activity. He didn’t want to impose on Jiwon by suggesting expensive ideas.

“That sounds great. Let me write down my home phone number. You can call me if you have to cancel” Jiwon took Junhoe’s notebook and wrote down his number. “Just take note that if you call me tomorrow, I will only be home about 10 in the evening. So if you call and I am still not at home, you can leave a message through my mum. If it is my dad, just hang up. I will explain later” Junhoe nodded his head while he sneakily stared at Jiwon’s muscular arm while he was writing his details. Junhoe gulped and bit his lower lips admiring the fine man in front of him.

When Jiwon was done, he pushed the notebook towards Junhoe and stood up to return to the kitchen. Before Jiwon leave, he winked at Junhoe without realizing that wink just gave Junhoe a mini heart attack. As though on cue, his two Hyungs arrived just as Jiwon entered the kitchen. Junhoe straightened himself up and kept his notebook. “Hi Hyung!” Junhoe waved at them a bit too enthusiastically.

“What day is today? THE Koo Junhoe actually arrived earlier than us? Am I dreaming Hyung?” Yunhyeong couldn’t believe his eyes that Junhoe was punctual for the very first time.

“I am going to do something else unbelievable, I will be treating both of you today. I am in a good mood!!” Junhoe exclaimed

“OK fine then we will have the full set. Thanks Junhoe” Jinhwan answered on behalf of himself and Yunhyeong. Junhoe coolly called the server over to place their order but his insides were going crazy as Jiwon came closer to them.

“Hi, We will be ordering three full sets today. Please make it extra spicy for my order please.”

“Three full sets and one extra spicy for yours. Okay will that be all?” Jiwon asked Junhoe with his eyes fixed on Junhoe’s lips.

“That will be all, thank you” Junhoe almost jumped out of his seat as Jiwon’s hand grazed against his as he was clearing the menu from their table. Junhoe fan himself as he could feel his face getting all flushed “What a hot day today”

Luckily they didn’t notice anything amiss as they were both engaged in a deep conversation for the following year’s World Cup tournament. Junhoe sat back, closed his eyes thanking the heavens for not getting caught


	5. Chapter 5

" _Brriiinnnnnnnggggggg. Brriiinnnnnnnnnnnggg"_

"Hello, Kim residence" Jiwon mum always answer the phone with a joyous tone as always. 

"Good Evening Maam, my name is Junhoe and may I please speak to Jiwon?" Junhoe spoke politely and with such a gentle tone that even he surprised himself. He didn't want to be rude to Jiwon's mum even before meeting her. Someone who could be pivotal in rejecting or accepting him as Jiwon's future partner.

"Jiwon? Please hold on for a minute" Junhoe heard a thud over the call followed by a loud _"Jiwooooooonnnnnniiiiieeeeeee your call!!!"_

A few seconds later a sexy voice greeted Junhoe, "Hello. Hanbin?" 

"Ermmm it is Junhoe. Were you expecting your boyfriend calling you?" _Damn Junhoe, you don't have to sound that jealous_

"OH HI. NORMALLY ONLY MY COUSIN WOULD CALL ME. OH HI JUNHOE" Jiwon excitedly waved his hand and he immediately felt silly. It wasn't as if Junhoe was right in front of him. "Are you calling to cancel the date?"

"No I am calling to say hi and maybe we can have a conversation. My Noona is not at home so I can use the phone. Do you mind me calling?"

"No no. I am happy with the call but I have to hang up once my dad comes home. I hope you understand if the conversation ends abruptly." 

"Do you mind me asking?" Junhoe was twirling the phone cord with his finger like a blushing bride. "Is your dad against you being... you know... liking boys? "

"Sadly yes. I had a very VERY short relationship before and we got caught. It didn't bode well for my dad... till today. That's why I am being careful and i don't want to hurt him anymore. But i can't change who i am. Do you get what i mean..."

Junhoe nodded on the other end of the line and he continued, "I never told anyone and i am already scared. I cannot imagine being caught and being in your situation. You are the first guy i ever approach and to be honest, I am excited and scared at the same time"

"I know. It is hard. Do you think one day, we will ever be accepted by society? Or will we always be monsters in their eyes?"

"I don't know..." the boys left the sentence hanging and it was suffocating. It is not the norm to be gay and it hurts that they will always be deemed abnormal. "Sorry Hyung, I shouldn't have started this conversation with such a depressing topic."

"Let's change it. Let me get this right, you have been calling me Hyung so how old are you then? I am born in 1971, year of the pig. You?" Jiwon asked a light question hoping Junhoe will cheer up a bit. He didn't mean to unload on this poor unsuspecting boy. He wants to protect the boy and not scare him with the consequences of being found out.

"I am born in 1973, the year of the ox. Guess you are 2 years older than me then. By the way, are you okay with our date by the river? I hope it didn't dampen the mood. I am up for anything ... you can suggest something else as well" 

"Junhoe, I was happy you suggested the park. I love the serenity sitting by the river. It was meant to be. By the way, what time should we meet? How about ---"

_Toot toot toot toot toot toot toot_

"Hello? Hello Jiwon Hyung?" Junhie was puzzled why the line got cut off until a few seconds later he remembered that Jiwon did tell him about his dad.

 _"I hope he didn't get caught by his dad. I will just wait for his call. WAIT he don't have my number. Dumb Junhoe you dumb!"_ Junhoe used the receiver and hit it against his head repeatedly.  He punched Jiwon's number again on the keypad and prayed Jiwon's mum picked it up again. It seemed his luck ran out as he was greeted by a gruff voice. 

"Hello may I speak to Daesung?" Junhoe lied and bit his lip hard

"Sorry, there's no Daesung in this household" 

"Sorry I must have dialled the wrong number" Junhoe immediately hang up the phone and went into his room. He threw himself on the bed and tossed and turned. "Dammit. What time should we meet!" 

 

 

Jiwon heart froze when he heard his dad opening the door. He quickly put down the phone, ran to the kitchen and pretended to look for something to eat. "Hey Dad!" Jiwon's dad nodded his head as way of acknowledging Jiwon's greetings. Mr Kim sat down his bag, took off his shirt and placed it in the basket by the washing machine and grabbed himself a can of beer. "Why aren't you at work? Or were you let off early?" Jiwon's dad asked in a tone that obviously suggested he was exhausted from the day. Mr Kim looked at Jiwon waiting for a reply from the boy he thought he knows best. The little boy he had hopes and dreams for. The boy he used to carry on his shoulder whenever Jiwon scored a goal , the little boy that helped him wash his car over the weekends. The little boy is now a man. No scratch that. He is a man who likes other man and Mr Kim feels like he no longer know this man. He always wondered what happened between the little boy he loved and the man standing in front of him now. Didn't he teach him religion? Din't he teach him what is right and wrong? Didn't he discipline Jiwon well? The hurt in Mr Kim's heart was not of hatred but feeling that he failed as a dad. He have tried to apologize to Jiwon for being a lousy father, for not bringing him up properly and maybe neglecting Jiwon to a point that Jiwon strayed and become like ... this. It snowballed and now he finds it awkward to speak to Jiwon and he knows it is his fault entirely. This boy have been showing fear whenever he approach Jiwon and he regrets it so much but it is just hard for him to process the whole thing. He just want to embrace Jiwon like how he did before but Jiwon seem to always back his steps whenever he came close to Jiwon, and that was killing him inside. To know his little boy being so fearful of him.

Jiwon's dad train of thoughts was interrupted by the loud shrill of the telephone. Seeing Jiwon was busy with cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, Mr Kim walked over and pick up the receiver. 

"Hello may I speak to Daesung?" The voice was of a young man and his voice was quivering and Mr Kim was actually amused

"Sorry, there's no Daesung in this household" Mr Kim explained to the confused caller

"Sorry I must have dialled the wrong number" and the line went dead. Mr Kim placed the receiver back in place and chuckled. "Someone called looking for Daesung. Did you give birth to another son while i was away Jagiya?" 

"What nonsense. You are so silly Yobo" 

While his parents laugh over their silly joke, Jiwon froze in his seat and he knew it had to be Junhoe trying to reach out to him again. "Mum , Dad shall i switch off the lights? it is getting late and you both need your rest right?" Jiwon knows he sounded so ridiculous but he really need to speak to Junhoe and with his dad in the living room, it won't be possible. 

"Baby are  you ok? it is still early, why are you shooing us to sleep?" Jiwon's mum was confused by Jiwon's action and she remembered that Jiwon had a phone call and it was interrupted by the return of her husband. "Yobo, i feel exhausted as i cleaned the whole house just now, lets' sleep and help me massage my calves please"

"HUH? I want to watch TV and finish my beer. Can i please rub your feet later?"Mr Kim was looking forward to unwind with a can of beer in his hand while catching up on the news on the couch. 

"No no no now please" She tiptoed and whispered something in his ears and Jiwon could see his father blushing. She pulled her husband hand and led him into the bedroom and winked at Jiwon before closing the door behind them. Jiwon sent her a flying kiss and he was glad his mum is cheeky like that. 

Jiwon tiptoed over to the phone and sat by it quietly hoping and praying to all the Gods in the world to move Junhoe to call him again. He waited.... waited.... and one hour has passed. Jiwon sighed in disappointment and dragged his feet to his room. _'Why didn't i ask for his number and because of your stupidity, the date might be cancelled. Or should i just wait by the river till he shows up? But we didn't even decide on our meeting point too!'_ He was closing the door behind him with his heart heavy full of regrets when he heard the phone rang. He never heard the phone ringing that beautifully before. He ran over, almost knocking over the light stand by the phone and picked up the phone. He covered his mouth with his hand and whispered as softly as he could. "Hello. Junhoe?"

"HYUNG! iCalledAndYourDadPickedUpThePhoneAndILiedPretendingIWasLookingForSomeoneElse!" Junhoe said without any breaks in between. "I wanted to call again but i figured your dad would still be awake and i just decided to just call you and pretend to be Hanbin if he did pick up again"

"Junhoe i will meet you tomorrow at 11am at the convenience store near the river. Do you know which one i am talking about? It is the one with the huge standee of a fat guy by the entrance" Jiwon still carefully whispering 

"Yes yes. I i will see you tomorrow at 11am there. See you hyung!!" with that note both ended the call and went to sleep with the biggest grin on their face


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was shining extra bright, the skies was extremely blue and the wind smelled like vanilla. Was it possible? Jiwon smiled to himself as he knew this was just the excitement that is making him feel that way. Everything seemed perfect and he had to control himself from shouting out loud. He cannot contain his happiness and he is aware everyone else are staring at him. Does he care? He sure not. Instead he wished he could just tell everyone that he is waiting for Junhoe's arrival. The hunk he just met in the snack store less than a week ago. the thought of him being lucky to meet Junhoe was too overwhelming and he kept losing his breath to a point that he was hyperventilating. He was wearing his favourite purple shirt and jeans. Simplicity and just a touch of sexy if he thought so himself. He left his top few buttons undone wanting to show off his chest to Junhoe. He saw his reflection and decided to button up a bit. He wanted to impress but not to look desperate. He checked his breath, poofed his hair and straightened his shirt for the millionth time. If Junhoe don't arrive soon, he was scared his confidence will wear off soon. He lost his breath when he saw Junhoe walking up to him. A sight to behold. A god like vision. A dream. A mythical god was walking what seemed to be in slow motion towards Jiwon. Simply dressed in a bright blue shirt that matched the skies, a pair of white jeans like the fluffy clouds and his eyes were as dark as a sparkling onyx  on display in a jewellers store. Jiwon wanted to run up to him and keep Junhoe in his heart for the rest of time. 

 

Junhoe almost skipped all the way to the agreed meeting point. Throughout his journey, he wished he had the ability to fast forward time to see Jiwon or maybe the ability to fly to Jiwon. The seconds were dragging by too slow and the bus seems to not move an inch since he boarded it. He was getting restless in his seat and he kept looking out the window to see if he was getting nearer to his stop. When he saw the bus top in sight, he leapt on his feet and sprung out of the bus. He desperately want to run to their meeting point but he didn't want to sweat and be an embarrassment with sweat stains all over his brand new tee. He walked as fast as he could and the path seemed endless. He walked that path a million times but today it seems the distance tripled in length. He can't seem to reach Jiwon any sooner. Finally after what seems like 50km of walking, he saw his Jiwon pacing in front of the store. One second he was grinning and the other he seems to be exhaling nervously. Junhoe looked eyes with Jiwon as he approached Jiwon. He had the pinkest lips on a man Junhoe had ever seen. His eye smile was making Junhoe's heart do things he never knew it was capable of doing. When Jiwon ran his fingers through his thick dark black hair of his, Junhoes' inside burst and Junhoe almost black out.

 

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Hi Junhoe"

"Hi Hyung"

The two man failed to engage in any conversation as their mouth was aching from smiling too widely. They were just standing across of each other admiring each other wishing the other would say something to start the date. Jiwon cleared his throat and finally break the silence. The silence that spoke to them. The silence that said a million words without them even being verbal. "Let's get some snacks and find a seat to know each other better?" Junhoe could only nod and followed Jiwon into the store. He shyly let Jiwon take the lead as he didn't want Jiwon to see how badly he was blushing. He had to bite his inner cheeks to not ruin it all by opening his dumb mouth and scaring Jiwon away. "I think we are done here, i will pay for this and do you just want to wait for me outside?" Junhoe finally learned how to speak and replied with a meek "Yes". He didn't have to say anything but his actions were literally screaming that he was on his first date ever. Junhoe stepped out to calm himself down before he REALLY embarrass himself later.

Jiwon came out with bags of snacks and led the way. Jiwon was acting cool but God knows how his insides were. It was erupting with fireworks and he knows that he will expose himself with the very first word he will say later. They finally found the perfect spot for them. It was overlooking the river and the beautiful tree provided them the shade from the strong sun shining down on them. Jiwon laid out their snacks and brushed off the fallen leaves from their seats. They both sat across each other and it was getting harder to avoid eye contact. Heads hung low while they shyly tear off the wrappings on the sandwiches Jiwon recently purchased. They ate their sandwiches silently when Jiwon accidentally grazed Junhoe's hand while reaching out for his bottled water. Junhoe's eyes looked into Jiwon's and Junhoe liked how that felt. 

"It's a beautiful day huh Hyung" Junhoe summoned the power from the God of Confidence within him

"Yes and it was amplified by your smile" Jiwon internally scream for being so cheesy. Well, a boy got to try.

"Hyung, that was ..." and without warning Junhoe laughed his loud ass off. "I am sorry, i am sorry but that was fresh from the cow"

"Fresh from the cow? OH CHEESY!" Jiwon joined in the laughter and he was glad he was cheesy, the joke broke the tension between them and they managed to relax after laughing off their nervousness. While eating, they shared stories of themselves for hours and both seem to like what they are hearing and seeing before them. "Ah Hyung, i forgot i actually brought this newspaper clipping. DON'T LAUGH" Junhoe took out a neatly folded article tuck in his back pocket. "So I am really into zodiacs and i saw this reading in this morning copy. So let me read out the compatibility for a Pig and an Ox"

"The prospect of romantic compatibility between the two signs is quite high; the compatibility between the Ox and Pig is based on an amiable, romantic companionship and a belief in loving each other with deep, abiding affections." Junhoe managed to read out the first sentence without laughing and Jiwon's focusing on him encouraged him to read more. "One of the most important factors bringing about romantic compatibility between the Ox and Pig is a common love of a simple life and homely pleasures. Both are peace-loving people; the Ox and Pig like nothing better than to share a life free from stress and the distractions of the external world. Neither is highly sociable – while the Ox may prefer to hang out with only few familiar friends and family, the Pig is shy and reticent by nature. Both are perfectly happy avoiding the limelight and will rarely look outwards – in a physical as well social sense – for recreation and leisure. In this sense, the Ox and Pig are well-matched since there won't be any conflict over going out and staying in. Both the Ox and Pig would much rather be with each other and pursue other quiet interests instead of a hectic evening in noisy company. Should i continue?" Junhoe was worried he was boring Jiwon out of his mind.

"Go ahead, i am liking what I heard so far" Jiwon was happy they both seems to be compatible.

"OK, both signs have strong sensual appetites and are fond of the good life. Thus the Ox and Pig pair are likely to indulge each other with good food, fine wines and other lovely things that the world has to offer. Indeed one of the biggest factors working in favor of Ox-Pig compatibility is a healthy sexual appetite. Both are passionate lovers and their love life is likely to be highly charged." Junhoe stopped and he can feel embarrassment creeping all over his body _'Damn Junhoe, why didn't you read through before reading out loud. now it seems like you are a pervert"_

Jiwon was also getting hot under his collar but he didn't want Junhoe to feel bad. "Continue, you are just reading out loud. It's okay."

Junhoe smiled while avoiding eye contact to read the next paragraph. "However what appears to work best for this pair is the ability of each partner to complement the other. While the Ox man would be gratified by the kind and loving nature of his Pig partner, the latter in turn would benefit from the emotional and material security provided by the male Ox. For his part, the male Pig will be more than happy to allow ~~he~~ r, HIM, the upper hand in the relationship and the ~~female~~ , Male, Ox will respond by being loyal and devoted till the very end. Thus once the two signs dig deep into their natures to support each other, they will find their relationship not a conventional compatibility but an oasis of love, affection and harmony." Junhoe was annoyed that it wrote female and he just changed all the famale to male and he turned to see Jiwon smiling at him.

"So i guess we are meant to be married huh" Jiwon eyes went wide when he heard that out loud. It was meant to be a thought but he actually said it to Junhoe. Now if only there can be a hole to swallow him alive. "Erm. Ya. it seems too perfect though. i guess there must be the downside of us right?"

"You want to hear that? Why? I hate bad news" Junhoe folded the article back and was about to throw out it in the trash bag when Jiwon took it away from him. 

"I am a realist though, i need to know. It could also be a way for us to avoid it or improve ourselves from happening. Let's look at it positively. Okay, let me read it now." Jiwon unfolded the article and read on, "The biggest hurdle that an Ox and Pig match needs to overcome in their relationship is one of different temperaments. While the Ox is grounded in a practical and realistic view of life, the Pig is often driven by emotional compulsions. The Ox man might find his Pig girlfriend or wife too removed from the basic realities of life; in fact to a practical guy like her introspective and shy nature might seem dangerously close to a kind of escapism. In fact the Ox may even be irritated at the Pig’s incredulous streak and the way he/she is often taken advantage of by the unscrupulous. The female Pig on the other hand might find her Ox partner unable to understand and respond to her deep powers of intuition and her desire to help others. At times the Pig may even be hurt by the insensitive attitude of her partner not so much because the Ox has a scathing tongue but because she may be extra sensitive in her feelings.  
  
Yet another source of trouble for this pair could lie in a common streak of obstinacy. Despite having a pliable and kind demeanor, the Pig can be one of the most stubborn of the animal signs in the Chinese zodiac. They have a fixed quality which is unique in this astrological system so that once the Pig decides that this is what he/she is going to do – no matter how fool-hardy or difficult the course of action is – they will simply not be deviated from their intentions. Likewise the Ox is well-known for his/her obstinacy which emerges from a deeply-felt resistance to change; the Ox likes the way things are and always have been and if he/she has to adopt or adapt to something new, there better be a very good, material reason for it. In the event that the Ox and Pig see things differently, each is likely to dig in its heels and refuse to budge – this may eventually prove damaging to the relationship.  
  
In the end, the secret to a compatible relationship between the two lies in each being able to support the other without getting their individual biases in the way. Once they do this, the Ox will find in their Pig lover an extremely adaptable partner who is often willing to take their egoistical bouts in stride. The Pig will on the other hand find a supportive partner in his/her Ox who is more than ready to offer material security and a life-long promise of love and loyalty"

 

"You didn't do it well, you didn't change the genders to relate to us." Junhoe feel the need to tease as he didn't like what he just heard. "It seems that we can drift apart by our ambitions? is that what it was hinting at?" Junhoe should have just torn the article as it sure did dampen his mood.

"Don't believe in this too much, it is just for fun. We set the course of our relationship, so let's just take it with a grain of salt. Let's move on from this topic OK?" Jiwon was now annoyed that he insisted reading on, it cause Junhoe to be upset and he also don't like how it turned out. Then again, like what the zodiac said, he is stubborn to a certain degree. 

"Yeah... i am sorry that i was upset, i should maybe work on not proving this right. We can work it out and just remember the good parts right Hyung?"

"That's the way. We will work it out. By the way, you mentioned you like the river, why may i ask?" Jiwon just want to move on for spoiling the mood.

"As you can see, i love the colour blue, blue skies and blue waters calms me. In fact in recharges me. I know it is silly but it really does, whenever i am sad, happy or even disappointed, i come here and seeing all the blues in front of me never fails to put a smile on my face. So yeap. Just a silly boy who loves the colour blue." Junhoe shrugged his shoulder hoping Jiwon won't find it to ridiculous

"It is not. To me it is cute. Maybe i should follow your foot steps and learn how to appreciate blue as well. So when i miss you, i will just grab the nearest blue item and will be reminded of you." Jiwon was pleased to see that Junhoe was smiling again. "Let's head back home, it is getting late and i should send you home."

"Heol, i can go home myself. I don't want to impose on you." Junhoe was hoping that Jiwon still sends him home despite him rejecting him out of coyness.

"Nah, i shall always escort my baby home" Jiwon winked at Junhoe and stood up and cleared their mess.

"Baby" Junhoe whispered under his breath and looked up at Jiwon and he swore that he is feeling loved right now.


	7. Chapter 7

They decided to forego taking the bus home and walked home instead, spending as much time as they could together. Side by side occasionally stealing glances at each other. One step at a time letting the silence engulf their whole being. Their hands swaying by their side and causing their emotions to erupt every single time they catch the other staring. They let their hand graze intentionally defying the urge bubbling in them to interlock their fingers .

"So... what are your aspirations, Junhoe?" Jiwon thought that would be the safest question to ask before they combust in lusty flames.

"I always had interest in acting and don't you think my looks should be shared with the world? But my parents will never allow me though. I got caught enrolling myself in acting classes and I had my parents taking all my privileges away. You should have seen them. It was like i actually murdered someone or something and till today I still don't understand what is so wrong with me wanting to act"

"So you want to act? Since your parents are against you being an actor, how about I let you live your dreams through me? I can allow you to be the actor in my future music videos then. I don't have the visuals to be a star so i will be the voice and you can be the face. Just imagine that. My fans would be so disappointed if they ever figure out how i look like"

"What do you mean Hyung? I am the face and you the voice. Wait! are you a singer?" Junhoe turned to Jiwon and stopped in his steps. This new discovery was extremely exciting to Junhoe and why would Jiwon think he don't have the visuals? He is not the conventional good looking guy but his looks warrant attentions and Junhoe fell for that

"No no no, i am not a singer, i dabble in rapping and my cousin Hanbin and I are like a rapping duo. We perform in small gigs and normally our audiences are just the local kids. I hope one day i have the chance to be exposed to a bigger crowd and get acknowledge or something. We signed up for this rap competition which will air on TV but we are waiting for the audition dates. I can't wait to show the world our mad skills. Do you think I am crazy Junhoe?"

"No Hyung, i am SO excited to hear at least one of us will be living their dreams. So have you written anything yet? Will you ever let me hear you rap? I would want to be part of your journey so i can be included in your biography one day. Just picture it, _"Kim Jiwon and Koo Junhoe was the power couple of the century. One with looks meant for the viewing pleasure of the Godly realm and the other, a voice that can even send shivers through Zeus' spine"_ Imagine that as the first sentence for our biography one fine day. Won't that be so amazing" Junhoe was walking backward with a spring in his step imagining the headlines. "Can you see that Hyung? Can you? I can definitely see it. It will be the best selling memoir ever"

Jiwon nodded at the enthusiastic Junhoe and smiled at how passionate Junhoe was. Jiwon imagined the headlines and he had the chills. Jiwon and Junhoe as a couple in the public eye? While imagining it, he saw his dad's disappointed eyes glaring at him and he shook off the idea. How can they have a journal of their life story for the world to read when his dad can't even accept it. How would the world embrace them as the power couple Junhoe dreamt off. Power couple? "Junhoe, are you saying that we will be a couple a few years from now?"

"Look at you, you just suggested we will be married while reading our zodiacs and now you can't even imagine us as a couple? I am so discouraged by this turn of events." Junhoe pouted in an exaggerating manner and folded his arms across his chest. Jiwon laughed at the sight of Junhoe acting like a little boy throwing a tantrum and went in for the kill. He leaned in and planted a kiss on the puckered lips and let in linger for a second or two. When Jiwon took a step back, he saw Junhoe's eyes became as wide as the saucers his mum use for their snacks. Jiwon tilt his head and flash a smile at the unsuspecting Junhoe and was eager for a response from this silly boy. Junhoe placed his fingers on his lips to trace the kiss he just had and his fingers could feel where Jiwon laid his lips previously. Junhoe stayed that way for a solid minute before saying anything which made Jiwon panicked a bit. "Junhoe, are you okay? I am sorry, i shouldn't have done that without your consent. I regret my actions" Jiwon placed his hands on Junhoe shoulder to calm Junhoe; it seems like Junhoe was terribly shaken by it.

Jiwon heard Junhoe whispered a string of words and Jiwon was now freaking out. Is Junhoe really that traumatised? Jiwon positioned his ears nearer to Junhoe's lips to figure what he was saying and he received a kiss on the cheeks from Junhoe instead. "That was my very first kiss Hyung. I had to process it, I didn't mean to freak you out but I was trying my best not to die from hysteria. MY VERY FIRST KISS" Junhoe ran around the area celebrating it like as though he scored a penalty goal securing a win for South Korea in the World Cup. Jiwon shook his head in amusement and then he realised that they are now in the neighbourhood for the rich. He broke his attention from Junhoe running around and observed his surroundings. Houses as big as Mercury were lined down the street. "Junhoe hush! They won't like the commotion" Jiwon waved his hand to Junhoe like a mother summoning her child at the school gates. Junhoe looked confused and walked over to Jiwon without any questions asked. "Junhoe, i think we took a wrong turn or something, let's retrace our steps. We shouldn't be here."

Junhoe bit his lip nervously and scratched his head with a guilty look plastered all over his face. "Hyung, I live here and even my best friends Jinhwan Hyung and Yunhyeong Hyung is not aware of this. Please let it be a secret among us. Please. I normally will not bring anyone even remotely close to here but I had my guards down and i didn't want to say goodbye to you so soon and I ... I don't know what happened." Junhoe had this rule of not letting anyone know that he was born into a wealthy family. He have seen his parents being taken advantage by family and friends and he didn't want to lose any of his friends by their greed of his money, which technically he don't have but have access to. He always felt bad for duping Jinhwan and Yunhyeong on the other hand he feels that this was the best way to know of their sincerity to be his friends. He feels bad for being the one getting fed by them when he could easily afford to treat them to lunches and dinner at one of those expensive restaurant Yunhyeong always dream of dining in or buying the rack of clothes from the brand Jinhwan has been eyeing. But he knows from experience with his previous school mates is that once you start splurging on them, they will expect it. It will no longer be an act of generosity but and act or extortion, almost.

"WOW, I didn't expect this and now i don't want you to feel that I am dating you for your money. I may be not as well off as you but I am not a sponge. I believe in earning for my money and i guess this wealth is just the result of your parents hard work and i respect that. Please don't assume I am in this for the money. I agreed to go out with you because you made my heart stop and beat faster at the same time. I sincerely will be interested in you even if you are as poor as me. Trust me on that" Jiwon took Junhoe's hand and sandwiched it between his with a tight reassuring grip. "How rich your parents are or you will be, doesn't affect my intentions to know you better. I guess this makes you uncomfortable and i will pretend this never happen. THIS as in me finding out your parents are rich, however today will forever be in my memories" Jiwon raised Junhoe's hand still in between his and kissed it.

"Thank you Hyung. I believe that you are not that kind of person and since you already know i guess i have to never let you go lest you tell everyone on me. I guess this will be where we say our goodbyes. My house is the next one and I am not ready to be see by my parents with a boy. I am so sorry. I am not shunning you but i am not ready yet"

"Hey, I know. Don't stress yourself out over this. I understand the situation we are in and never will i allow you to get into trouble. I will let you go and please give me your home number so i can call you whenever my dad is not at home" Jiwon always carry around his notebook filled with his lyrics and this was the best time to have it. He opened it to an empty page and hand it over to Junhoe.

"This is my room number so you can call anytime. I share this number with my noona sometimes cause she is an idiot. She have her own but she always give my number to new boys she IS getting to know. Her numbers are only for her closest witchy friends." Junhoe explained all that as he write his number down in Jiwon's notebook

Jiwon whistled out in amazement. "Room number, wow. I guess only the rich can have that huh?" Jiwon teased Junhoe and it worked as Junhoe's cheeks are as pink as a flamingo. Junhoe clapped the book shut which shocked Jiwon. "THAT is for teasing me" Junhoe said in a mocking tone and earned himself a roaring laugh from Jiwon.

"Good bye Junhoe. I will call you once i reach home. Or once i figure my way out here" it suddenly dawned upon Jiwon that he never been in that area ever.

"Just follow this road, turn left at the end of the street and there will be a bus stop that will go to the snack store. I don't know if the bus will pass your house though. Do you stay near the store?"

"That's great, i live near my aunty's store, the little lady who own the store. I am helping her out as rapping to kids don't bring in money and I am saving up to produce my first album"

Junhoe was jealous of Jiwon. Even though he is not as rich as Junhoe , he can and is chasing after his dreams while his parents is adamant in grooming him to take over the family business. The difference in their freedom was crushing Junhoe's spirits but he is proud of Jiwon for being so clear in his goals. "Good night Hyung. I wish you all the best in your dreams. I will be there with you. Are we erm... dating? will date? still knowing each other?

Jiwon stole another kiss and ran off to the direction of the bus stop laughing as he go. Junhoe smiled by himself still at the spot where Jiwon left him and answered his own question. "I guess we are dating"


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello, Junhoe?" Jiwon called Junhoe upon reaching home. His parents was asleep and he managed to pull the phone into his room. Something he would never dare to do while his dad is awake. But weirdly enough, the only time he dares to do it is when he is on the line with Hanbin and he can easily lie saying it is Hanbin. Yet something in Jiwon keeps nagging at him not to use Hanbin name in vain plus he don't wish to fib to his dad.

"Hi Hyung, you reached home safely? Had you had dinner? i Just had mine." Junhoe's voice was sexy over the phone and it was doing things to Jiwon's southern region of is body.

"I did. Thanks for asking. Anyway, just wanted to update you that i am home and tomorrow i may or may not call you."

"Why Hyung?"

"Hanbin will be away for the weekend so I will be working alone. Prepping and cleaning will definitely take a much longer time and i definitely will reach home later than normal wanting to just crash in bed. I do want to call you but if i don't, I hope you will understand." Jiwon' heart was getting heavier, the thought of not having any form of communication with Junhoe was bugging him.

"Oh.... what time do you normally reach the store?"

"Me? I normally reach the store around 9am if Hanbin is around. Since he is away tomorrow, i guess i will be there at 7? There's a lot of things to prepare and i don't like to rush so i normally come in to do it at a speed i am comfortable at. You have a good night rest K.. i need to turn in soon."

"OK Hyung. I am sorry to hear that but i will look forward to you calling me. Hope you can call me even in the day from the store, it will be nice to hear from you"

"I will try, tomorrow is Friday so we will be busier. I will try , i promise i will. Good night Junhoe"

"Good night Hyung"

"Take Care Junhoe"

"Take Care Hyung"

"You hang up, i will sleep after you do"

"No Hyung, you hang up since you need to wake up early"

"Ok I will hang up, make sure you sleep early too"

"Yes i will Hyung. Good night"

"Sweet Dreams Junhoe"

"You too Hyung, sweet dreams"

_silence_

"Hyung? You still there?"

"Yeah. Still here. You hang up Junhoe. i don't think i can"

"I don't think i can too. Hyung let's hang up at the count of 3 ok?"

"OK. At the count of 3"

"3"

"2"

"1"

_silence_

"Hello? Junhoe?"

"Still here Hyung"

"Silly Boy. Hang up baby"

"Baby? Did you just call me baby?" Junhoe screamed out loud in the background and Jiwon was happy that he made Junhoe that excited. "Is that your pet name for me Hyung?"

"Yes Baby. Go and sleep please."

"OK OK i will hang up this time. i promise. Hyung, promise me you will try to call me even for a minute tomorrow. I will wait."

"Just get along with your day, you can't stay by your phone the whole day. Don't do that. I will feel bad"

"I wish i can just buy over your aunty store so you have more time to spend with me"

"That would be nice.. so you will be my boss instead of my Baby"

"Hyung...stop it. I am blushing. So if i am Baby, what should i call you? Do you like me calling you Hyung or you prefer another name as well?"

"Your choice. Whenever you are comfortable to knight me with one"

"Hyung, can i just call you whatever i want?"

"Whatever you want Baby"

"Ok Oppa"

_silence_

"Wow Junhoe. i had a heart attack just now. Are you sure? Are you comfortable with that? What is someone hears you?"

"I will be careful. OPPA"

"Stop that. instead of sleeping, i think i will be dying"

"OPPA."

"Junhoe stop... i cannot"

"OK OK now you know how i felt when you call me Baby. Go sleep... oppa"

"OK Baby, i will hang up. I am sorry we can't chat any longer. Will miss you Baby"

"Miss you already. See you soon"

"Bye Baby"

"Bye Oppa"

 

* * *

 

 Jiwon woke up feeling exhausted since the phone call ended later than he expected but his heart was swollen with happiness. He never felt this way despite him having a short relationship before but that was more to him exploring himself. No feelings were involved as his ex fling was more of a Hyung allowing him to learn the ropes of being gay. Compare that relationship with what he have now with Junhoe, this definitely feels more like a relationship. Hold up, So Junhoe IS his first love. With that thought, Jiwon fell onto his bed trying to get his mind to wrap around the fact that they are the first for each other. 'Junhoe is my first love. WOOHOO!!!'

"Ya Jiwon! Why are you shouting so loud in the morning for?!" his mum ask as she entered his room. "What's wrong with you? Lucky your dad already left to work. What happened Son. Tell your wrinkly old mum" She sat herself beside Jiwon, gently cupped his head and placed in on her lap to caress his silky black hair

"Mum, i am a grown man. This is embarrassing" He was complaining yet Jiwon wasn't resisting or even moving an inch off from her lap. He loves these times with his mum. She is someone with the kindest smile offering her wise teachings and she always speak with a melody to her words; almost singing. Maybe that's how he get his musical abilities. She smells like the heavens and Jiwon always takes a deep whiff when she hugs him, he love her one of a kind scent. Jiwon took her hand and kissed it and placed it on his chest. "Can you feel that Ma? I think i am in love. His name is Junhoe. I think you spoke to him on the phone before. That's him"

"So he is the one making my son's heart to thump this hard? Aigoo that is adorable. When will you bring him here to meet me then?"

"But Pops..."

"Your dad will be away next weekend, he have to go to China for some business meeting. I think your dad will be promoted soon. I am so happy for him, he deserves all that with his hard work providing for us. You know he loves you right?"

"I know Ma... i just feel bad i am not what he wants me to be" Jiwon reflected on himself again for the billionth time. There were times when he felt disappointed in himself too and that would make him more anxious if he could ever mend his relationship with his dad. "I will introduce you to him but now I need to wash up for work" He got up from her lap and kissed her forehead. "I love you Ma. You will forever be my first and last love"

"I better be Jiwon, you are mine too"

"How about dad? Ohhhhhhhh i am going to tell him you don't love him"

"HUSH YOU. I love him too but my love for you is greater than that and one day, you will feel the same way as i do when you have your kids. Now shoo! go and wash up" She playfully smacked his butt and laughed at her son. Nothing Jiwon could do can make her love him any lesser. Nothing

 

~

 

Jiwon walked up to the back door of the store and he saw an unfamiliar figure leaning by the door. His instincts kicked in and he was honestly freaking out. He took cautions steps towards the figure and barely shouted at him "WHO ARE YOU!"

The stranger was dressed in black, his hoodie pulled over his head and he is tall and have a great built. He is definitely bigger than Jiwon in size. He walked towards Jiwon and Jiwon was ready to put up a fight if need be. As the figure came closer, Jiwon clenched his fist ready for a brawl. He is now face to face with the stranger and he said a quick prayer for his safety

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Junhoe strolled into his housing compound twirling and humming a love song. The flowers in the garden are extra aromatic and the colours more vibrant. He greeted all his staff with gutso and went straight to his room and threw himself on his bed. He had butterflies in his tummy before but never this intense. He feels like he is floating in euphoria and he didn't want this high to stop. It did stop shortly when his sister barged into his room to grab his room phone. "Can you PLEASE stop using MY phone. You have YOURS and if you are going to keep using MY number to give out to the boys you are interested in, then give me YOUR phone. I am sick of it and have you ever thought that I may need it for my love interest?!"

She was shocked by the outburst and shouted at him. "You could just say no instead of being so mean! You are an asshole Junhoe" followed by his door being slammed and her shouting out for their mum to complain. He then hear his door being opened again and stepped in his mum. Her with her perfectly coiffed hair, string of pearls adorning her neck and diamond studs the size of a penny in each of her earlobes. "Junhoe your sister said you were being rude to her. Why did you do that son? You know we don't tolerate rudeness in our household"

"She keeps using my room phone to get to know boys." Junhoe ratted on his sister and felt guilty instantly

"JUNHOE!!! YOU RAT!!!" His sister stomped off and he hear her slamming her door and throwing things around her room. He now feel bad but he is just asserting his rights and he don't wish for her to pick up the phone when Jiwon calls.

"Junhoe... why did you have to do that. See how upset she is, you better apologize later"

"Mum, she always do that and i need my phone too! I have friends as well you know" Junhoe knows his mum will see the reason behind as she is a fair lady. How else would she successfully run their business with his dad. "What if I have a friend that wants to talk to me in private?"

"A girlfriend? My son have a girlfriend now? Bring her along please I am curious to see who stole my son heart"

"Ma... what if it is a boyfriend?"

"Boy friend or a boy lover?" Junhoe can see his mum face looking a bit disturbed

"BOY FRIEND. As in Jinhwan hyung and Yunhyeong Hyung. They always call me and I always have to put down because Noona need to use it. She have her own phone too. Why don't you give her two phone lines in her room. So annoying"

"You scare me there Son. I thought I heard boyfriend as in a male lover and I had goosebumps all over. Can you imagine how our business partner will look at you? We need an heir as well so that thought scare me for a minute. Phew. By the way, till when are you planning to lie to those two innocent boys? They seem decent to me and don't prolonged the lies, they will be more hurt when they eventually finds out who you are." His mum patted his head and kissed his crown lovingly. "Wash up, we will have dinner soon and don't make your dad wait too long."

"Yes Ma" Junhoe felt deflated with his mum's reaction. At least Jiwon's mum is cool about it and Junhoe don't have anyone on his side. _"An heir? Bollocks"_ He washed up and obediently went down for his family dinner. A routine his dad insist on everyday. Even when his parents travel for work, he is still needed to have dinner with his Noona. He can't complain about it and he knows it is a good tradition to uphold. How he wish Jiwon will join them one day. He joined them at the table and as per normal, they were greeted with dishes after dishes of rich food. Junhoe suddenly crave for Jiwon's Aunty tteokbokki

 

 

"Junhoe. When will you officially start reporting to office? You are now of age where you should start getting familiarised with the procedures, bylaws, staff and daily in and outs for our company. Are you planning to waste your time playing soccer with kids and acting as a poor boy for the rest of your life? We need to groom you now" Junhoe dad lectured him with a smooth but deep growl. He knows that is how his dad handle his businesses. Charismatic yet taking no nonsense from his competitors. He comes off as a Korean Richard Gere in the movie Pretty Woman. Salt and pepper hair, sleek suits, tall and lean. He is oozing with allure and he and his mum makes the most good looking couple in the business industry. When they were interviewed for the business section of the newspaper, some assumed they were actually actors.

"I don't know. I am not interested in busi-"

"Than you are planning to be a starving artist? Do you know how hard is it for you to be a successful actor? Do you know you can be stuck as a calefere for the rest of your life if you don't get your lucky break? You have money running through your veins and you choose to throw all that for acting?" Mr Koo's voice was now getting louder but still in a controlled manner. "Your grandpa gave me the reins when i was 18 and i have been working hard since. Now you are in your twenties and still with no aim in life"

"Yobo, let's have dinner in peace. Junhoe will figure it out soon. Have trust in him."

"Why can't Noona take over? She is interested so why not? Why Me?"

"Because she is a woman!"

"Mum is a woman too but she is vital to the company too!" Junhoe felt annoyed by the gender discrimination and he can see his mum and sister was hurt by his dad's comment. He knows his dad is super traditional but that thinking belongs to the stone ages

"I am the leader and your mum assist. Your Noona will marry one day and she will assist her husband and i don't want my company to be in the hands of her husband instead of my own son! I work hard for my lineage and not for her future husband to be cushioned for the rest of his life"

Junhoe's Noona obviously was hurt by the last comment and Junhoe felt bad for her. They fight all the time but he loves her a lot. She is an exact copy of their mum, beautiful, brainy and she works hard unlike him.

"How sure are you that I will steer the company to a good direction and Noona can't? What if she is the better one among us both. You could just write an exclusive contract so her future husband cannot steal everything away from us. He can just be a salaried employee. Why are you so discriminating? I love you Pa, but this old school way of drawing a line between the genders HAVE TO stop and please excuse me, I had my fill" Junhoe squeezed his sister shoulder as a apologetic gesture as he make his way back to his room

  

Junhoe stared out his window wondering if he will ever be living up to his dad's expectations. The fact that his mum's face scrunched up when she heard the word boyfriend was nagging at him too. He let out a long exhale wishing for the day to be over when he heard his phone ring. He jumped to grab the phone and it was Jiwon. He never would have expected a simple phone call from Jiwon could melt his problems away in an instant. They spoke for almost about an hour and he thought that is he were to die then at that moment, it would be perfect. He had an idea to surprise Jiwon so he turned in early too. _"Jiwon Oppa, wait for me"_


	10. Chapter 10

As the stranger came nearer, Jiwon's scowl gradually turned into a smile. The stranger was a friendly so Jiwon open his arms for Junhoe to walk right into an embrace and they stayed that way for a while. If Jiwon's mum scent was heavenly, Junhoe's scent was hell for him. It was evoking his sinful inner self, losing all logic to stay decent. They shared an early morning kiss to greet each other and Jiwon had to pry his lips away from Junhoe. Junhoe's lips was too delicious for him and he wanted to have more yet he knows if he were to explore more of Junhoe's mouth, they will not be able to stop themselves. The back alley was a quiet place where rarely anyone will walk by so he knows no one will catch them sharing that moment but he didn't want to risk it. "Good morning Baby, what are you doing here? You are sure a beautiful sight to see so early in the morning" Jiwon whispered fearing to get caught by his own emotions. "You said you will be alone today and I am a useless jobless bum, so I am here to assist you and I hope I get paid with food... and maybe kisses"

Jiwon stared at Junhoe lovingly while wondering why was this rich boy wasting his day to sweat in the kitchen. Then again, he was appreciative there was an extra pair of hands and he was already missing Junhoe a bit too much. "Have you even been in a kitchen before? I am now worried you will hurt yourself" Jiwon asked as he unlocked the back door to the store. "Is my own Oppa looking down on me?" Jiwon blushed with the way Junhoe just addressed him. Something so simple yet so exhilarating for him as it was his first ever time being called that. "My mum was forever busy at work so I was always hanging around the kitchen with my nanny. She taught me some decent skills. If I ever change my mind to be an actor, chef would definitely be it for me. But in the Koo household, you either be the President of the company or.... yeap. That's all I can ever be and that sucks. I feel like all my creativity dying on a daily basis."

Jiwon slowly prepared the ingredients to be prepped while Junhoe was making sure the dining and the reception area was tidy and clean. They worked while chatting away and it didn't feel like work for Jiwon for the first time ever. It seems more like an interactive date which is energizing him. Normally when he is alone, he will be doing his prep work while brainstorming for ideas for new songs. Today, rap took a backseat and Junhoe was the one taking the lead. "What does your family do? Why is my Baby not interested?" Jiwon wonders why someone refuse to be rich. Isn't that what everyone on the streets of Seoul slogging for? To be big and rich? Junhoe looked up and didn't know where to start. He never had this conversation before. Sure his old school mates knew he was rich but never did they once asked why he was rich. Whereas Yunhyeong and Jinhwan till today didn't know of that fact. "My dad is in the iron and steel industry and my mum's family is in the textile industry. When my parents got married, my dad acquired mum's company by default. She was the only child so it belonged to her. My dad was worried her relatives would try and claim it as theirs, so my grandpa gave the rights away to my dad. But my mum is still the biggest shareholder of her company and dad just owns on paper. So that is why my dad insist i take over as he didn't want the two companies to be taken away by my sister's husband. Just like how my dad easily took over. Since I am the only son, the huge burden is on me. It is suffocating. The textile part of it, my mum is still handling it and I always wonder why can't my sister at least take care of that. But my dad always say 'No Junhoe, both are yours' and that piss me off to no end. My Noona is capable and she have been assisting my mum for a year now and she have the interest. I hate how society values our worth by our gender"

Jiwon nodded empathizing with Junhoe's plight. A problem he will never experience but he is now glad he is a free spirit. While Junhoe is fighting to be free and eventually he would be chained down by all the responsibilities he will inherit. "For me, i just don't have the feels for it. It wasn't built by me but for me. It is like shoving down a gallon of ice cream down my throat."

"You don't like ice cream?" Jiwon was now confused, he surely remember Junhoe having ice cream on their date. "Yes I like ice cream. What I meant was, I know and I have to admit I like being rich. But being forced to have a whole gallon down your throat in one scoop will give you brain freeze and that is what i am feeling now. frozen and numb"

"Ah.. that's what my Baby meant.. If you could ever let go of everything, will you? If ever given a chance to break free from all the suits, ties, boardroom meetings, signing contracts day in and day out, would you?" Jiwon's interest was definitely piqued by this strange corporate world.

"I would. IN A HEARTBEAT" Junhoe swung the scallion in his hand gallantly like a politician rallying his supporters. "Then my Dad will HAVE TO hand it all over to my Noona and that would make a happy ending for the Koo household."

Jiwon crept behind Junhoe and circled his arm around Junhoe's waist faking the intent to teach him how to slice the scallion. His hands held Junhoe's and together they sliced the scallion in silence. Junhoe could feel something else nudging his back and he shut his eyes and took a deep breath in. Jiwon's breath on his neck was titillating and Junhoe could feel his skin now taken over by goosebumps. Jiwon moved closer to Junhoe leaving no space to come in between them. As Jiwon sliced the scallions, his body rocks back and forth unintentionally creating friction between his dick and Junhoe's bottom. Junhoe let go of the knife, grabbed Jiwon's hand to stop him but his heart was dictating otherwise. Junhoe's body wants to lead Jiwon's hand down into his pants yet his mind is telling him to stop. The internal conflict in Junhoe was resolved when Jiwon turned him around and cupped Junhoe's face near to his. Jiwon stopped Junhoe's face just inches away and Jiwon stared in Junhoe's eyes and he knew Junhoe wants this too. Jiwon moved in closer and kissed Junhoe with fervour and he was greeted well by Junhoe parting his lips to welcome Jiwon's advances. Junhoe wrapped his arms around Jiwon's neck to bring him closer to him and he didn't regret that a bit. They explored each others' mouth with urgency and Junhoe was melting at the touch of Jiwon's finger tips. Jiwon's hands slowly made his way down to Junhoe's hip gripping them tight and Junhoe gasped in anticipation. Unconsciously, Junhoe leaned his body to rest on the kitchen counter to allow Jiwon to do what he deemed fit. Their kiss got heated as Jiwon was given the lead to drive this home. Junhoe bit Jiwon's bottom lips and sucked on it like a boy hungry for candy. Jiwon let a moan slipped through his lips and he rested his body weight on Junhoe. Jiwon's hand was now on Junhoe's bottom gripping them tensely and lifted Junhoe to sit on the counter. Junhoe's hand grabbed Jiwon's hair in return and obediently propped his body up by his elbow after Jiwon carried him onto the counter. Jiwon's hand was finding his way to unfasten Junhoe's jeans button and he grazed Junhoe's bump instead in the haste of unfastening it. Junhoe moan in Jiwon's lips and Jiwon had shivers traveling down his spine

 

"Jiwonnie, are you in the kitchen?" Jiwon's Aunty interrupted their lusty train of thoughts and the boys pushed each other away instinctively and suddenly shame took over. In overall, regrets because they couldn't finish what they started but shame was definitely in the equation.  Jiwon cleared his throat, straightened himself up, pat down his hair and went out to divert her attention leaving Junhoe to take time to settle down. Junhoe heard Jiwon explaining to his Aunty they have new help today as Hanbin is away, she laughed and said 'Of course i know. He is my son. He and his dad went for a fishing trip', followed by Jiwon complimenting her on her young looks and then he heard Jiwon coming back into the kitchen. Jiwon stretched out his hand and beckon Junhoe over in the cutest way. Junhoe checked his reflection again knowing Jiwon is introducing him to his Aunty and his cheeks were still flushed from their recent kitchen duties. He fanned them desperately to cool them now but he knows that won't work when his mind was still busy replaying what just happened between them

"Annyeonghaseyo Mrs Kim. I am Koo Junhoe and I am here to help out" Junhoe bowed courteously and smiled as widely as he could

"Aigoo, aren't you the boy that could eat almost 4 people's worth of food?" she teasingly laughed at Junhoe. Junhoe felt so embarrass that he is now known as the glutton.

"Aunty! He is here to help, if you make him shy, what if he goes home?" Jiwon had the urge to rescue Junhoe even though he knew his Aunty love teasing others

"Ya Kim Jiwon, why are you so defensive. You are making me sad instead." Hanbin's mum pouted and crossed her arms across her chest to show her disappointment. Jiwon immediately apologized and hugged her tight. "I was kidding!! Since when do I ever sulk over the smallest thing? Hmm... is this boy here special to my Jiwon"

Junhoe chocked and coughed out in embarrassment and wasn't sure of how to handle this awkward moment. "Jiwonnie, I know. Your mum told me and I was the one telling her that you are special and we have to embrace that part of you. Do help me out but don't do anything to taint the hygiene of my food", she winked at them and sashay back to the cash register

"AUNTY!!!" Jiwon was genuinely shock of what came out of her mouth and he quickly pulled Junhoe back in to the kitchen. "I AM SO SORRY SHE WAS LIKE THAT, I ... I.... DIDN'T EXPECT THAT"

"Your mum and Aunty is so cool. I like them already. How I wish my family members can be this cool. Oppa, you are really so lucky"

Junhoe scratched his head and he had to admit they were the best. "So... about just now... can we continue some other time? It will officially be our first and I don't want it to be in the kitchen"

"Oppa!! God you are so.... NO! I don't want it to be in the kitchen as well. That won't be as romantic as it should be."Junhoe rubbed his nose against Jiwon's making Jiwon melt in giggles. "Are we moving too fast? We had one date, now i call you my Oppa and i am your Baby and we almost cause your Aunty to lose her Certificate of Hygiene" Junhoe knew they were fast but he just want to addressed the white elephant in the room

"Is there a rule on the speed limit of how a relationship should be? I don't think so Baby. I know I am comfortable with you. Are you comfortable with me?"

"Yes"

"So what is the issue? We are two consenting adults and no one is holding us at gunpoint to like each other. So let it be" Jiwon rubbed circles on Junhoe's hand to reassure him and Junhoe nodded in agreement. "So now my dearest Baby, help Oppa to run this kitchen and Oppa will buy Baby a huge dinner later"

Junhoe beamed at Jiwon and gave him a huge hug. "Okay Oppa. You are so endearing being all bossy like that. But let's keep it in the pants OK?" Instead of answering Junhoe, Jiwon pecked him on the lips and moved on with his duties. Junhoe stood there for a second processing the tingling feeling he had in his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

"That was amazing" Junhoe was panting hard looking straight into Jiwon's eyes. Jiwon had beads of sweat trickling down the side of his face and Junhoe wasn't sure why that is so sexy to him.

"You were amazing too babe. Can't believe it was your first time. Are you really sure?" Jiwon stroked Junhoe's arms and it left a trail of goosebumps behind.

"It was Hyung. That blew my mind, I mean I am exhausted but I feel so satisfied. Am I weird?" Junhoe was now aware that he is as eager and jumpy like a little puppy and Jiwon laughing at him was just too adorable. The whole day flew by in an instant and he was proud as this was his very first time working anywhere. I mean, he had soccer matches to work for his snack money but that was for fun and didn't feel like work at all. There were parts of him wanting to give up especially during the lunch and dinner crowd. Seeing Jiwon being left all alone in the kitchen as he took his millionth break, made him guilty and he resumed duty immediately with a resolute mind to help Jiwon and not be a whiny entitled brat. They laughed and teased each other making the atmosphere fun and light. The space was tight leaving them little room to move around and they often catch themselves caught in breath taking moments. The incident earlier on was too fresh in their mind and both were really in need of cold showers whenever they touch. Thankfully the heat and humidity in the kitchen helped to douse off any fire in their loins.

"So where shall we head to for dinner? I promised you one as a bonus. So decide soon, i hear your stomach complaining out loud" Jiwon went back to the dining area to check if everything is in order while leaving Junhoe alone with his thoughts. "I am switching the lights off, locking the doors and we will head for our late dinner. So have you decided where?" Jiwon bopped Junhoe's nose gently with his index finger. Junhoe kept quiet and without warning was blushing all by himself. "Ya Junhoe, what's wrong?"

"Am I the only one? I kept getting flashes of what happened this morning and I get all flushed but you seem to be all normal. We were so close to... you know" Junhoe's direct approach took Jiwon for a surprise. He did mean to address it but not like this. "Junhoe, Baby. Trust me, you were not the only one. I am happy it happened and I want it to happen again but not in the kitchen. I swear I almost wanted to pull you in the toilet just now and complete what we started but  I don't want our first time to be that way"

"Your first too? I thought you already had an ex? You didn't go all the way with him? I thought you got caught?"

"Our making out session? What went on was he was someone that i didn't even had a chance to develop anything yet. Because at that moment i wasn't sure of what was going on and it was more of me finding out that side of me and he was guiding me in some ways. We had conversations on being gay and he was telling me how he dealt with it and we became closer. Was he special to me? Kind of cause he was the first to ever accept me for who I am and he had experiences in some ... you know. When my dad came into the room, I admit i was closing in to share a kiss but I didn't even manage to kiss him. My hand was at the nape of his neck and that was it. I promise!"

"So let me get this right? I was your first kiss as well?"

"Yes Baby. You were."

"But you seem so confident doing whatever you have been doing and there were parts of me being jealous that I wasn't your first"

"You are my first and that is why i kept kissing you when i could. I never had the taste and my first with you was so beautiful that i am hungry for more. Does that make sense?" Jiwon was hoping Junhoe could see how special he is in Jiwon's life.

"Hyung, i have decided what I want for dinner."

"What? Ramyeon? fast food?"

"You"

"Ok so -- Me? as in ME? Woah woah Baby. Slow down"

"I am rich"

"OK WHAT DOES IT GOT TO DO WITH THIS CONVERSATION?" Jiwon's voice was louder than normal because he was still shock by Junhoe's dinner plans

"I have my own apartment."

"So..."

"Ya..."

"You sure Baby?"

"I am."

"I am sweating and stinky from work and i have no clothes for work tomorrow"

"I have a bathroom and we can wash up first. I have extra clothes you can borrow and I want to come in for work tomorrow too, I want to have that feel of us going to work together"

"Baby ARE YOU SURE?"

"Why Dear? Do you think we are moving too fast?"

"No, no. I just want to make sure we both are ready for this, I don't want us to feel coerced into anything."

"No... I want this, i don't know how to put it into words but i want this. Call me impatient, greedy, perverse but i want this"

"Ok"

"Ok"

They shared a deep passionate kiss to seal the deal and to have one last kiss before they leave the store to face the world as "normal" men

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can easily skip this as i purposely written this chapter for their love scene. I write bad love scenes so if you skip this, you won't miss out much.

Upon reaching the lobby, the first thing Junhoe did was to order supper through his concierge and even the elevators button was being pressed by a doorman. The whole concept was too foreign for Jiwon to deal with. Junhoe opened the door to his bachelor pad and Jiwon was genuinely floored by the grandeur of it.The decor was simply portraits after portraits of Junhoe . It was as though Junhoe needed reminders on how good looking he was. There weren't much furniture but the whole apartment itself smells of money. Money he can never understand how to ever handle. Jiwon took careful steps into the suite like as though he was in an upscale museum. He was too worried that he might break or taint anything he can't afford to compensate.

"Hyung, Hyung.." Jiwon didn't even realize he spaced out until Junhoe tried to get his attention. "Oh yes. I am sorry for being so erm.. country bumpkin" Jiwon felt embarrass by himself.

"It's okay. Hyung, why don't you go shower in the guest room and me in the master bedroom. It will be much faster if we shower at the same time so we can have our supper soon" Junhoe suggested. Jiwon was laughing on the inside as Junhoe's logic was a bit absurd, because in Jiwon's mind them showering together would be much faster. Then again, it is Junhoe we are talking about. When food comes into the equation, nothing else matters, including a chance to shower together. "In the guest room there's pajamas sets and the toiletries are all replenish on a weekly basis so you don't have to worry about bad products. It is my Mum's pride to keep this penthouse as pristine and as editorial like possible. So i will meet you out here once we both are done?" Jiwon smiled at Junhoe with adoration and went on to the guest room.

Junhoes' guest room was as big as Jiwon's living room and true to his words, in the wardrobe, beautiful clothes lined up and to think it is all for Junhoe's guests. Jiwon can't even imagine having this form of luxury for Hanbin. Whenever Hanbin slept over, it will just be a futon spread on the floor and Hanbin will wear whatever he can rummage through Jiwon's room. There were bottles of perfumes, aftershaves and cologne for Jiwon to choose, Silky to cotton pajamas sets and the toiletries were rebottled in containers with gold details. Jiwon felt like a bull in a china shop, taking his time going through the options provided. He showered off his awe and selected a silk checkered pajamas pants and nothing for his top. He was used to sleeping topless and it didn't dawn on him that he will be exposing himself to Junhoe for the first time. He exited the room and was greeted by Junhoe standing by the door. Junhoe was dressed in a pair of boxers briefs and a loose fitting tank top and both of them stood there for a second just lapping up the visuals they both had to offer. Jiwon was lean yet extremely muscular while Junhoe was slightly wider but equally chiselled. Junhoe's chest can be seen peeking through the loose tank top and Jiwon was tempted to just remove it that instance. Thankfully their staring match was interrupted by the door bell. It seems their supper finally arrived and Jiwon offered to take it from the concierge.

Together they set the table and ate their supper in silence yet the silence was deafening. The pressure of their first night together was looming at the back of their mind. Chewing politely and avoiding any accidental touches. They cleaned up after their meal and Junhoe led Jiwon into the master bedroom and they sat side by side at the foot of the bed like two strangers in the bus. Jiwon gulped his nervousness while Junhoe exhaled his out. "Junhoe are you sure of this?."

"I am. I am ready"

"If in anyway you get uncomfortable please say so and i will stop"

"Okay"

Jiwon turned his body and nervously kissed Junhoe's forehead and shyly made his to Junhoe's ears and his hot breath on it made Junhoe shivered. Weirdly enough, despite them being hot and heavy in the kitchen, there were both feeling cautious now. Junhoe instinctively tilted his head to guide Jiwon's lips to his neck. Jiwon obediently followed Junhoe's direction and kiss his neck and nibbled on it to make his mark. Junhoe placed his hand on Jiwon's neck to encourage him branding him as Jiwon's. The sucking and biting was tingly and even ticklish at some point but Junhoe wants more. Jiwon wanted to admire his mark yet he shocked himself at the monstrous imprint he made. It was his first time and he must have had done it wrongly. He felt guilty as he knows Junhoe will be reporting to work to the snack store the day after and this will raise eyebrows. He decided to stop marking Junhoe and planted his lips on Junhoe's. Junhoe parted his mouth and invitingly suck on Jiwon's tongue to welcome him to explore his mouth. Jiwon took relish tasting Junhoe's mouth inch by inch. Their tongues fought for dominance and Junhoe decided lose that battle to focus his energy elsewhere while letting Jiwon took control of his mouth. Junhoe's hand made his way down to Jiwon's pants and Jiwon yelped in surprise. "Baby no,if you do that, I don't think i can last much longer" "Then what shall i do with my hands? I am feeling awkward that you are the one pleasing me" "Let me please you. Let me please Baby" Junhoe dropped his hands by his sides and let Jiwon continue with what he intended to do.

Jiwon was twisting his body to the side and honestly he felt uncomfortable but he chose to ignore it as he didn't want Junhoe to-- "Hyung can we lie down? My spine is all twisted and it is getting uncomfortable"

Jiwon almost laughed out loud, it was as though Junhoe knew what he was thinking at that moment and they took a second to reposition themselves. Junhoe laid down and Jiwon slowly mounted him and their twitching member rubbed against each other unintentionally and both let out a soft moan from their mouth. Junhoe covered his mouth preventing anymore moans escaping but Jiwon pinned his hand by his side to allow himself access to the lips he was so hungry for. This time around, his kiss was no longer cautious but with primal instincts. Somehow the change in their position made Jiwon lose all his inhibitions. Junhoe broke free from the kiss and propped himself up on his elbows and licked on Jiwon's nipples and Jiwon roared with lust. As Junhoe's tongue was lapping on one nipple, the other nipple was abused by his pinching. Jiwon grabbed Junhoe's tank top and lifted it off from Junhoe revealing Junhoe's body which he was desperate to see. Junhoe's milky skin was too much for Jiwon and he pushed Junhoe back on his back. Jiwon removed Junhoe's boxers and without warning, he licked Junhoe's shaft making Junhoe writhed on the bed. "Hyung are you sure this is your first time, it don't seems like it" Junhoe manage to say in between moans. Without realizing it, Junhoe started to play with his own nipples to heighten his sensitivity.

Jiwon continues licking Junhoe's balls while his hand were busy stroking Junhoe's dick. Jiwon's tongue made its way to Junhoes' slit and teased him by provocatively licking on it. He let out his hot breath over the tip and was satisfied with the hungry moan Junhoe let out. Junhoe's cock filled the whole of Jiwon's mouth and Jiwon was surprised by how it felt in his mouth. Veiny and hard yet when his tongue teased the tip, it was smoother than the other parts of Junhoe's manhood. Junhoe ran his hands through Jiwon's hair to bob Jiwon's head to his preferred speed and Jiwon complied to the directions Junhoe was giving. Jiwon slowly took off his pants to let his own dick free from being confined and as expected he was already leaking precum; he knew it was time to penetrate Junhoe because he can't last any longer. He sure didn't want to ejaculate even before getting on fourth base with Junhoe.

"Junhoe, are you ready, I think i want to be inside you"

"Will it hurt Hyung"

"I will slow down or stop if it does" Junhoe nodded his head after Jiwon kissed his forehead to assure him. Jiwon aligned his dick with Junhoe's hole and gently tapped on it, bit by bit. Junhoe was gripping the sheets hard and he threw his head to the side to not show Jiwon him bearing the pain. Jiwon could feel Junhoe's hole tightly engulfing his shaft little by little and he almost went crazy. He definitely had masturbated before but boy this is a league on its own. "Are you ok baby?" Junhoe could only afford to nod his head as he was caught in between pain and euphoria. "I will go all the way in now" Junhoe nodded again. Jiwon pushed through and leaned his body weight on Junhoe. He moved his hips in a controlled manner as he was really damn close to finishing. He cleared his mind to focus delaying the end. Jiwon moved in and out and Junhoe was now getting louder and louder. The pain was over and now he is just feeling the heavens in between his groins, he bit down on his lips and his eyes rolled back and Jiwon could only see the whites of Junhoe's eyes. "Oppa" "Yes baby?" "Faster and deeper please and can i play with myself?" Without agreeing nor any approval from each other, Jiwon went faster and Junhoe started to stroke his own dick. Jiwon hit a soft part and Junhoe howled. Jiwon stopped himself from fear of hurting Junhoe and he froze. "No Oppa, that was amazing. Do it again. I don't know what the fuck was that but i want it again and again" Jiwon was confused but he guessed it should be Junhoe's pleasure point and kept provoking it and was greeted by moans after moans from Junhoe.

"Oppa i am coming" and Junhoe squirted his wam milky liquid in between them and he stilled with pleasure. Jiwon's cummed simultaneously into Junhoe as the tightness was just too much for Jiwon. He collapsed on top of Junhoe and both were panting hard. Jiwon rolled over to Junhoe side and peck him on his sweaty cheeks.

"Wow Baby, is that how it feels like? I didn't expect that'

"Me too, me too. Can we have round two later?"

"Slow down Baby. i need to catch my breath"

"Just kidding. Do you think we will get better at this?"

"With enough practice, we sure can" Jiwon winked at Junhoe and flashed him an exhausted smile. He spread his arm to cuddle with Junhoe and Junhoe naturally snuggles against Jiwon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for letting your eyes read that. I am sorry. It is so bad i didn't bother reading through to edit anything


	13. Chapter 13

“Ya Koo Junhoe!! How long has it been? Waaaaa you deserted us and left us all by ourselves. What kind of maknae are you! The last time we had a proper hang out was like what? 6 months ago???” Yunhyeong missed Junhoe too much and he had a verbal diarrhea upon meeting up with Junhoe again.

Junhoe sat there scratching his head and flashed Yunhyeong his gummy smile and Yunhyeong had to admit, Junhoe’s smile always made Yunhyeong give in to this cheeky maknae of theirs. “Are you okay Junhoe? It is just that we were so worried when you disappeared on us” Jinhwan’s approach was more serious and his tone made Junhoe guilty. Unlike Yunhyeong, Jinhwan has always been the solemn one and him voicing out his concerns this way made Junhoe feel remorse for ditching them.

It is not that he dumped them like yesterday’s trash, it was just that the phone calls are getting shorter and irregular and their meet ups became scarce. Ok, technically that kind of qualifies as him ignoring them but he has a good reason behind it. He became a man, he grew up just like how Jinhwan always nagged for him to be. It just became difficult for him to tell it to them. _"Hi I am Koo Junhoe, the heir of Koo industries and i am worth billions"_

With his blossoming love with Jiwon, he felt that he wants to work harder to provide a better life for them. In the day he has been interning in his dad’s company as he should and in the night, Jiwon and him played house in the apartment they now call theirs.The apartment is now more welcoming and they had made changes to the once cold apartment to look more welcoming for the both of them. There were days where Junhoe will still help out at the snack store when he gets lazy to be all corporate like. He will slog in the kitchen with Jiwon while stealing kisses and he would only behave if Hanbin do turn up to help out as well. He works for the food  since he don't get paid monetarily, Hanbin could never complain of his presence. Junhoe pleaded with his mum to not drop in unannounced as Jiwon is there almost every night and her being barred from coming over definitely piqued her curiosity. To prevent the unwelcomed visits, he even changed the locks to hinder her entering their abode

The transition of Jiwon slowly moving into their apartment was easier than expected as Jiwon's mum has always been supportive of him while Jiwon’s dad felt like it was his undoing that Jiwon is distancing himself. Junhoe wishes he can assist to bridge the gap between father and son, but he doesn’t wish to add fuel to the fire. Junhoe did get worried that Jiwon moving out will just worsen the relationship but according to Jiwon it helps in a unanticipated way. Since he is rarely at home, Jiwon's dad made small steps to reach out to Jiwon and his dad initiates conversations whenever Jiwon goes home to visit them. Somehow, the fear of losing his son completely , scared his dad more.

 

The three friends sat in Jiwon’s aunty snack store just like the old times, but the two older boys could feel something has changed with Junhoe. Is it his demeanor? Did Junhoe lose weight? Did he go through something bad? They sat there patiently waiting for Junhoe to explain what happened while resisting the urge to violently shake the truth out of him. While they were anxiously waiting, Junhoe was sheepishly smiling at them and it was somehow frustrating. There they were praying to the heavens that Junhoe will not announce the demise of their friendship, yet Junhoe was just sitting across them as though nothing has happened for the past six months

 

“Hyung, I have something big to announce and to make up for the lost time, I have gifts for both you and please don’t reject this peace offering. I put in a lot of thoughts to the gifts and i am confident that both of you will never ever forget me for being such a lovely maknae”

“No, are you cutting all ties with us? What is going on?” Yunhyeong being the drama major that he is, was putting on an act and it made Junhoe laughed out loud. Yunhyeong has always been theatrical and he missed his Hyungs’ antics.

“I need you both to go to Boutique Armando Petito –

“NO!! THAT IS THE BRAND THAT I AM WILLING TO DIE TO AFFORD A SHIRT LINT!!” Jinhwan exclaimed suddenly and it made Junhoe grinned.

“- to pick up a suit and no payment needed. It is a gift from me to make up for the lost time. I do feel bad I have been unknowingly ignoring both of you. The cherry on top for tonight will be our full course dinner and it will be at Pierre Marie – “

“NO THAT’S THE RESTAURANT I CAN NEVER AFFORD UNLESS I SELL MY ORGANS, MY PARENTS ORGANS AND BOTH OF YOURS AND EVERYONE IN THIS STORE!” Yunhyeong was squealing ballistically and the diners in the snack store were giggling at the comical reaction of his.

Jinhwan took a time out and he had a frown on his face deepened by his concern for his maknae. “Junhoe, I know you feel bad but how did you afford all this? It is not possible to afford a suit there unless you work for ten years straight with no off days and you must work overtime every single day of the week. And the restaurant, like Yunhyeong said, it is not meant for peasants like us. Where did you get this money? Please Junhoe, I don’t want any of this lavishness if you earned the money illegally”

“Speak for yourself, if you don’t want your gift, I will still dine there. It is hard to get a reservation… I mean not that I can afford it but I once called in to pretend to reserve a table, but they told me it would take almost a year to get a table!! I am not giving this up. Dirty cash or not, I am dining there tonight!!”Yunhyeong was already salivating with the thoughts of dining in a three Michelin star restaurant.

“Everything will be explained tonight and the answer to your question, it is not dirty cash. I will explain everything, and I will be introducing you to someone special as well. So please, I beg of the both of you, have fun shopping, see you tonight with an open mind. You both know I love you just like I would love my own biological brother”

“Shut up, you treat your biological sister rudely so why should we be your brothers?” Yunhyeong cracked the joke yet managed to keep on a straight face long enough to make Junhoe stunned. Jinhwan laughed off the joke and it made him wonder why Junhoe looked like he was smitten instead of being amused. Little did they know Junhoe caught sight of Jiwon standing by the kitchen entrance winking at him

 

* * *

 

Junhoe even arranged for a chauffeur to drive them around and they were genuinely impressed yet Jinhwan couldn’t stop feeling burdened. “Do you think Junhoe got himself into a deal with the devil. You know how mischievous he is, and I have been nagging him to no end to get a job. What if he joined the triad or something just so he could shut me up. I would feel so bad if that was the case. I rather have a jobless Junhoe than a criminal Junhoe”

“Hyung, yes he is mischievous, but he is not dumb to risk his life for the sake of money. Although this amount of money is astronomical but let’s trust him. We will enjoy today, and then we will cross the bridge once we get to it. We know Junhoe well enough and the Junhoe we know is not capable to be a crook. He would not risk his looks for money, imagine him getting bruised or cut. That’s not him” At that moment Yunhyeong pondered if he was blinded by the flashy gifts instead of worrying about Junhoe. Sure, this ride was a sweet one. Full leather seats, aircon blasting at them, there was even a phone in the car but who would they call, and the drive was smooth as hell. They never had any experience riding in a continental car and this surely is an adventure by itself. They couldn’t stop gaping over the whole experience so far.

The car came to a halt and it seems like they reached the boutique. Jinhwan stepped off the car with an aura he never had before and he was sure passersby were wondering who this (self proclaimed) sexy man who just alighted this luxurious car right in front of a boutique only the elite could afford. He flipped his hair and took confident strides towards the store, but he lost it when the doors opened for him, and  greeted him by name. “Good Afternoon Mr. Kim Jinhwan, welcome to Armando Petito and the whole store will be meant for your viewing today. Please come on in”

Jinhwan had to hold on to his very soul as it tried to make its exit from his body. It was such an outer body experience that he couldn’t express it in any form or words. His body seems to have a mind on its own as he calmfully sat himself on the velvet chair, scratch that, it was his velvet throne for the day. He caught a glimpse of his reflection and that was the pivotal point that brought him down to earth, humbling him. The reflection staring back at him was wearing a posh looking tattered pair of white jeans, a flowery shirt that shows off his petite frame and a pair of faux leather brown shoes glistening back at him. He held pride for having the talent to look posh with cheap clothes as fashion has always been his passion. Even being in the boutique itself was just too astonishing and he could die there and then. He knows Yunhyeong does not share the same enthusiasm as him but Yunhyeong seems overwhelmed enough.

“Would you prefer a flute of Dom Pérignon, Macallan on the rocks or just a cup of Espresso?” the lady asked Jinhwan and he was speechless with the options. He knows this is a high-end boutique, but the drinks offered speaks volume of their standard. He composed himself and ordered for himself a flute of their champagne as he didn’t want to be too trashed for dinner. Yunhyeong was offered the same option and he chose the coffee as he wanted to taste how rich a coffee can taste, being the self -professed connoisseur that he is.

After the drinks were served, the ladies pushed two racks with beautiful suits hanging from it. Different cuts, materials and colour of suits in their sizes presented before them. The vision before him was taunting Jinhwan. How he wish he could run away with the whole rack and stay on an island with those beautiful babies. “As per Master Koo Junhoe’s request, both of you will be selecting a jacket, a shirt, a pair of pants, a tie, cufflinks, a pair of shoes, a tie clip if you wish, a pocket square instead and a belt.”

“Any material? Any budget?” Jinhwan was worried of how the total bill will be as he didn’t wish to burden Junhoe, but wait, did they just address him as Master Junhoe? Jinhwan was now more confused and it is really bothering him, but he decided to push the nagging feelings aside and focus on this amazing experience given to him by “Master Junhoe”

Suits after suits, shirts after shirts and the more he tries, the more he gets confused. The designs get better and flashier and Jinhwan was seeing stars at this point. He must have had tried at least ten different combinations and he decided to just go with his gut instinct instead

Yunhyeong settled for a suit made of silk with the most obnoxious pattern that just screams “HEY I AM YUNHYEONG!” he foregoes the tie, leaving the top two buttons undone and a pocket square to enhance the whole look. A pair of diamond cuff link to accessorise, a smooth burgundy belt and a matching leather shoe to match. Yunhyeong looks pleased checking out his reflection while convincing himself that he was definitely a prince in his previous life.

Jinhwan went for the classic. He had a simpler looking three piece grey cashmere suit with pinstripes running along it which gave the illusion of him being taller and it felt like butter to the touch. It was lined with red satin and every fibre of the suit was oozing with luxury. He had a baby blue silk shirt underneath that was so light that he felt as though the shirt became part of his skin. A simple midnight blue tie to enhance the look, a baby blue pocket square subtly peeking out to complement his shirt and he selected a dark brown crocodile skin monk shoes to just give the look a hint of casualness. Jinhwan ran his hands along the outfit again just taking in the sensory experience.

“You gentlemen are surely good looking. Master Junhoe have instructed for the both of you to be groomed as well and the driver will drive you over to the salon. You don’t have to worry about the clothes you had on with you as it will be delivered back to you cleaned and pressed” the lady had her hands politely crossed and bowed them goodbye.

“Hyung, I wonder what did Junhoe did for us to deserve this. I really don’t mind him being guilty again. Who knows, the next time he will actually fly us to Italy for us to be measured.” Yunhyeong imagined the impossible and snapped out of it when he felt Jinhwan lightly punching him in his arm. “I WAS JOKING HYUNG!”

“I know but I don’t feel easy. I know there wasn’t any price tags but I know this would have cost Junhoe an arm and leg for ONE SUIT. He got us two… I just feel that something is definitely not right.”

“I am worried too but let’s trust him. It might be a pleasant surprise instead so please enjoy this day”

“I wish I could, I wish I could” Jinhwan couldn’t stop worrying of what was to come.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The ride over to the restaurant was exhilarating for Yunhyeong and he could barely keep still in the car. He had fun in the boutique , getting all groomed up but that wasn’t his cup of tea.Unlike Jinhwan’s passion for fashion, his has always been in the culinary world. He wished and wished his family could afford to send him to any culinary school anywhere on earth. Him selecting theatrical arts was just a fluke but he appreciated the journey yet he is still itching to be a chef. If only he could enrol himself into Le Cordon Bleu Paris and be the kind of chef he always dream of. Then again dreams are free and he can just hope.

 

The restaurant door looked intimidating for them since they are still worried for the bill. According to Yunhyeong it is not something everyone could afford. They took a deep breath and allowed themselves to be ushered in. The sight of the restaurant was magnificent. With rich mahogany finish, heavy velvet drapes adorning the restaurant picture windows, elaborate chandelier hanging elegantly from the coffered ceilings and the floor was carpeted with a beautiful shade of plum red. Every component complimented the restaurant’s concept. Welcoming enough for intimidated souls like the both of them

 

They finally caught sight of a dapper looking Junhoe seated in a booth at the back corner of the restaurant. Junhoe don’t look like the Junhoe they know and love. His suit was simpler than theirs yet he was just breathtakingly gorgeous that it shocked them. They meekly sat themself across him and no words were exchanged and it was awkward for a while.

 

“Junhoe, please tell me. I am getting so worried that I think I will faint from all the secrecy.” Jinhwan could no longer handle the suspense and he was so close to smacking the back of Junhoe’s head if they weren’t in such an upscale place.

 

“Hyung, let Junhoe explain please. Just give him the respect” Yunhyeong placed his hand on Jinhwan’s hoping to calm his paranoid Hyung.

 

“I am giving him half an hour and if he still won’t talk, I swear…” Jinhwan didn’t want to make empty threats yet he don’t know how else he could get Junhoe to spill everything soon.

 

“Let’s eat and talk. We have a 12 course meal so we have a lot of time to talk. Pleas Hyung, trust me, I am not up to no good” Junhoe subtly signal to the waitress to bring over the menu he prepared for the night. Yunhyeong eyes lit up as he caught sight of it  like a child setting his eyes on a newly lit christmas tree. While Jinhwan was processing words from the menu. Hors-d oeuvre, Potage, Oeuf , Farinaceous , Poisson, Entrée, Releves, Fromage , Boissons and more words he could not pronounce nor understand. He was wondering to himself why does this menu does not include the price of the food and why were there 12 different kind of food will be served. He understood the concept of a course meal but this was a bit excessive for a simpleton like him. He looked over to Yunhyeong and the silly boy was oohing and aahing over the menu and it looks comical. Jinhwan let out a chuckle and that was his first genuine laugh since their meet up in the morning

 

“Junhoe, is there a separate menu for the wine pairing?” Yunhyeong was just too excited to have his first french cuisine and a 12 course meal to boot.

“Yeah there was but I am not too smart on that so I allowed them to just serve us what they think would be best for us.” Yunhyeong nodded his head in agreement and sat up straight excited for the evening to unfold.

 

Course after course were served and they had different kind of wines which made no difference to Jinhwan yet Yunhyeong kept swirling the wine glasses, sniffing it, sipped it and approved it. Jinhwan was sure by now that Yunhyeong was just bluffing his way through and he let him be. They were now on their fifth course and poisson apparently was fish (Jinhwan was wondering why would they serve poison as a course meal) when Junhoe placed his cutlery by the side of his plate, took a sip of water and cleared his throat. “Hyung, you both continue eating and let me explain… while I do, I would really appreciate it if you can keep your comments to yourself and abuse me later.” Junhoe took a deep breath and continued when he saw them agreeing to him by either nodding or smiling back at him. “The truth is, I am Koo Junhoe of Koo industries -” Yunhyeong dropped his fork and it produced a loud clank and Yunhyeong got embarrassed by his clumsiness. Seeing Yunhyeong settled again, Junhoe continued. “I know Jinhwan Hyung once joked about how I shared the same surname with the magnate published in the newspaper and I dismissed it. I chose to keep my identity because I was bullied and taken advantage of a lot in my previous school. My schoolmates extorted money, demanded extravagant gifts and threatened me if I don’t give what they want. I was sick of that and begged my parents to send me to a public school and met the both of you. I didn’t mean to keep the secret this long but as the years pass, it made it harder and harder for me to confess. I didn’t want you both to think that I was “testing” you which clearly I kind of did and I feel bad. I have been eating food with both of your allowances and you both even treated me with the salary you earn as part-timers. I don’t know how to express myself to the both of you and I will accept your decision if you wish to cut all ties with me.”

 

The three stopped eating and sat there silently digesting the news. There were shocked, a bit disappointed, angry, sad for Junhoe living a secret life and now it hit them how Junhoe could easily afford the suits and the dinner. Yunhyeong and Jinhwan shared a look communicating telepathically and they came to a decision after a while. Their fish course was already cleared and as though it was timed, their entrée was served just as Jinhwan was about to speak. “Look here. In some ways I want to punch your face for lying to us all these years but somehow I, we, understand. It is a life with distrust and in some ways I think I would do that too… just to make sure my friends are genuinely here with me for me and not my money. We get that. But what I am annoyed is you could easily afford your meals and yet we two poor boys had to keep paying for you?!” Jinhwan then kicked Junhoe under the table as a joke but he kicked a bit too hard and Junhoe cringed in pain because he didn’t want to make a scene. “SORRY OH MY GOD. I MEANT IT BUT NOT THAT HARD I AM SO SORRY”

 

Junhoe winced in pain silently and his expression amused Jinhwan. Yunhyeong was busy having his filets mignon and washing it down with gulps of Cabernet Sauvignon selected for them. Jinhwan cut his meat quietly and he feels like Junhoe is not done dropping the bomb on them. He chewed the tender meat in his mouth slowly while his mind was working at the speed of light predicting what will be the next news.

 

* * *

 

 

Somehow the declaration made the atmosphere lighter and they were having fun dining together. Although the setting was not what they were used to, deep down they were grateful for the day. Jinhwan was pampered from head to toe at the boutique which apparently Junhoe’s mum provides textiles for. Who would knew this silly boy would be responsible for the material his favourite designer would use and the restaurant was owned by their family friend. This kind of connections and power made Jinhwan feel small. Could he still act normally around Junhoe? Would he also somehow will start to expect Junhoe to indulge him in his wants in life?

 

As though on cue, there was a gentleman who joined them in the middle of their dessert. He looks familiar but Jinhwan couldn’t seem to remember where he met this stylish man seated beside Junhoe. “Hyung, let me introduce to the both of you, he is Kim Jiwon, this is Kim Jinhwan and he is Song Yunhyeong. You see them often right?”

“We all met?” Yunhyeong was now curious by Jiwon’s identity and he kept staring at him unknowingly.

“Hi, I am Kim Jiwon and I work in the snack store you all frequently dine in” Jiwon spoke in a polite tone so as not to offend the two most important friends in Junhoe’s life

 

“YES YES OMG, the saying suit maketh the man is so apt in this situation. We are sorry we didn’t recognize you earlier and sorry for staring at you. That was rude of us” Yunhyeong kept bowing his head to Jiwon and it was amusing to Junhoe.

 

“Jinhwan Hyung, Yunhyeong Hyung, Jiwon is my boyfriend and we have been living together for 6 months now BUT that is not the reason why our meet ups are getting lesser. I swear. I just have been busy interning for my dad. So … I hope that clears the misunderstanding” Junhoe was more nervous announcing this compared to the news of him being rich. He finally came out to his two dear friends and this could make it or break it. And comparing the reactions on his two Hyungs on the previous news is making Junhoe jittery. Jiwon sensed his nerves and placed his hand on his thigh and it helped Junhoe to relax.

 

“We don’t know how to react Junhoe, please don’t misunderstand. We are just astounded and we really trying our best to express ourself without coming across as insulting. We are just -”

 

“surprised” Yunhyeong helped Jinhwan end his sentence as it was clear Jinhwan was struggling to convey his intents.

 

“I always like boys and it is not known to my parents nor friends, both of you will be the only one in my life to know of this and I am sorry again for all the secrets and lies, I don’t think I am a good maknae to the both of you. I sincerely apologize but never have I ever felt comfortable for not confiding in both of you. It is hard to come out like this and just imagine me as the Elton John of this group” The sudden insert of that joke was too hilarious to deny and all four roared with laughter. As the hilarity dies down, they faced reality again. “So when I said I really am making up to the both of you for all the deceits, I have thought of ways to appease you both and this grand gesture can easily be turned down by the both of you as it may seem extreme as well. For Jinhwan Hyung, I actually pulled some strings for you to intern with a budding local designer, Woo Youngmi-ssi. She was the winner of the Osaka International Fashion Award and she needs an apprentice to help her out and you will be paid generously; you and her will be working closely with us to develop a brand that will put Seoul on the fashion map. And for Yunhyeong Hyung since you love culinary …”

 

“Yes yes! Will I be the next chef for this restaurant?” Yunhyeong lost all sense of decorum and Jiwon could see why Junhoe keeps talking about how adorable Yunhyeong is

 

“You will be working with Jiwon in his aunty’s snack store”

 

“WHAT!!! No offence Jiwon. But what??” Yunhyeong shrieked at Junhoe

 

“Just kidding, select a culinary academy and I will pay for the tuition fee. Be it in Seoul or overseas. For Jinhwan Hyung at least he did study fashion and design but for you we know you had to settle for theatrical arts because… wait because of what? I still don’t understand your choice”

 

“I want to be famous and then be like a celebrity who can cook and then land myself a cooking show like the show Yan Can Cook. I will think of my own catchphrase as well. I mean I can be a chef but it will be harder to survive without presence but imagine me, an actor who can also cook. That would be a bonus for the showbiz industry” Yunhyeong has already planned out what he will do and he is sticking to his plans.

 

“Then you don’t want to go to culinary school?” Junhoe was confused by Yunhyeong

 

Jinhwan then interrupted Junhoe. “Ya, these are huge decisions. How would you expect us to process this. Let us get back to you about it but PLEASE don’t be rude and let us get to know Jiwon please. He came after we ate and now I feel bad he didn’t get to eat anything”

 

“Erm no, I actually had whatever you all ate but at a different table because I wanted Junhoe to have time to break the news to you. I didn’t expect it to take hours! I assumed it will be 12 dishes all served at once. I was actually sitting there by the window and God knows how many times I wanted to joined you guys but I could see Junhoe was definitely taking his time” Jiwon was happy that they do care about him and the part of Junhoe being gay was of minute importance.

 

“So what do you do besides helping your Aunty?” Yunhyeong’s turn to interrogate Jiwon

 

“I am aspiring rapper and yesterday my cousin Hanbin and I just found out we have been shortlisted for a rap competition. Artists like Seo Taiji & Boys and even Hyun Jin-young & Wawa will be on the panel of judges. We are now preparing ourselves for the competition which will be in three months time. So that’s why we need someone to help us at the store”

“Heol. So you are serious about me working there??” Yunhyeong was floored by the revelation.

 

“No I am just kidding. My mum will be helping out so it will work out fine. I just saw a chance to kid you. Sorry if I was out of line” Jiwon smiled at Yunhyeong so sincerely that Yunhyeong for a second contemplated to actually help out at the store.

“So let me get this straight as a summary of this crazy day. You Koo Junhoe rich as in rich rich. You are also gay and Jiwon is your boyfriend. You just offered me to work together with a designer and you are offering to pay for Yunhyeong’s culinary school. Correct me if I am wrong” Jinhwan suddenly took a grim tone which dampened the light mood Yunhyeong and Jiwon just had

 

“Yes Hyung. That is about it. Would you want to add anything. I am open to suggestion. I just want to show my gratitude for what you both have done for me through the years.” Junhoe now fears the offer was more insulting than exciting for Jinhwan

 

“Junhoe, yes we are still processing the facts but we don’t need all this. Just be our friend. Jiwon too. We love you; rich , poor gay or straight, you are still Junhoe the man-boy who cheats little kid to get their lunch money”

 

“HYUNG, hush. Jiwon does not know that!” Junhoe was embarrassed by that fact and he could see from the corner of his eyes Jiwon was smiling at him. “I am still offering it to the both of you. Take it please. We can always work together in the future.” Junhoe raised his wine glass and he let out a sigh of relief when Jinhwan and Yunhyeong raised theirs as well.

 

“Let me answer for Jinhwan Hyung who seems to be a bit tipsy here. We will take your gift. Please never hide anything from us again. Promise”

 

“Promise”

 

The four clink their glasses looking forward to their new exciting lives.

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. You may skip if uncomfortable. I write bad best scenes. You wont lose anything by skipping this chapter

“Do you think they were thrilled? They didn’t seem to be excited, especially Jinhwan Hyung” Junhoe was feeling slightly saddened by their expressions. Did he expect them to go senseless? Yes. Did he expect them to be cheering wildly? Yes. Did they do those? No.

“Silly you, to you those gifts are plainly lavish, to us it is a huge deal and I expect them to actually be processing what you just said to them. In one day, a lot have changed, they are affected by the fact that you are filthy rich, gay and planning to pave their future all in one night. Give them a week or even a month to settle down. You did great” Jiwon pulled Junhoe by his waist to bring him closer to him and immediately Junhoe rested his head heavy with thoughts on Jiwon’s shoulder.

 Jiwon tilt Junhoe’s head back and studied Junhoes’ face. His expressions said it all; Junhoe just wanted the two most important people in his life to accept him and him overcompensating for it was just his way of saying sorry. Even Hanbin received a huge gift when they got caught for the first time. They were sharing a moment in the kitchen when Hanbin walked in on them embracing each other. The next thing Jiwon knew, Hanbin received equipment needed for a home recording studio. Hanbin didn’t even reject it as the timing was amazing. They needed an outlet to produce and practice their audition piece and Hanbin accepted it without any protests.

“I guess so. Will they embrace this side of me?” Junhoe looking all forlorn is affecting Jiwon in a way he didn’t expect

“They love you Babe. To be honest I think they love you more than me. They would have just up and left if they hated you, but you heard them. There were just surprised. Don’t take it to hard.” Jiwon caressed Junhoe’s cheek with his hands and Junhoe responded to his touch. “Hyung, I need some consoling. I don’t feel so good.”

Jiwon kissed Junhoe’s neck tracing his nape with his tongue. “Like this?”

“Hmmm. Yes. Please” Junhoe tilted his neck allowing Jiwon to softly make his marks which he always wears with pride. It was almost a cape of confidence for him and he wish his colleagues and peers catch a peek of it, but no one seems to notice. It was his sneaky declaration of him being in a relationship with Jiwon. Jiwon have improved over time and he now make the cutest marks and Junhoe lives for it.

As Jiwon marked him, Junhoe let out a soft moan and let lust take over his body. Junhoe unbuttoned Jiwon’s shirt allowing him to admire Jiwon’s chiseled chest. Junhoe ran his hands up all over Jiwon’s body then stopped them when he reached Jiwon’s chest and pinched both of Jiwon’s nipples making them hard. Jiwon winced in pleasure and kissed Junhoe eagerly. Jiwon pushed Junhoe onto the couch and Junhoe chuckled with glee. He loves seeing Jiwon getting all dominant. It was like as though the months of love making unleashed a side of Jiwon that no one ever gets to witness and that what made Junhoe feels special. Junhoe assisted Jiwon to remove his belt and to his surprise, his dear Jiwon wasn’t wearing any underwear throughout dinner. Weirdly enough the thought of Jiwon going commando made him more excited, the audacity of Kim Jiwon.

Jiwon pinned Junhoe down, ripping the buttons off Junhoe’s shirt. He was not apologetic for ruining Junhoe’s shirt. Ripping luxurious shirts has become a kink for Jiwon. Initially he felt guilty, but hearing the sounds, followed by the scatter as the buttons fell across the floor, gave him a sense of euphoria. Jiwon bit his lower lip, eyes scanning and admiring Junhoe, who was now lying between his knees in a submissive manner.

 

Junhoe unzipped his pants and wiggled out of it and released his throbbing penis. Jiwon lowered himself and kissed Junhoe passionately leaving Junhoe gasping for air. “Honey, your pants. You are still dressed. Not fair!” Junhoe started to whine since Jiwon have yet to bless Junhoe with his length. “Patience my love” Jiwon punctuated that sentence by gently massaging Junhoe’s balls and Junhoe threw his head back in ecstasy. Without realizing, Junhoes’ hand was stroking his own shaft giving himself the pleasure he craves for.

Jiwon notices Junhoe’s lust and without warning lift Junhoe’s hip and spat on Junhoe’s entrance. Jiwon was applying light breath to his hole before letting his lips and tongue even touch it, was enough to drive Junhoe wild. It was the anticipation that was just as exciting as the main event for Junhoe He then teased Junhoe by licking his hole in a teasing manner and Junhoe’s body writhed on cue. Jiwon knows by now that a rimjob is the easiest way to get Junhoe melt and surrender in seconds. Jiwon then caress the buttocks tenderly and when Junhoe let out a moan, Jiwon kissed and nibbled around the cheeks. Jiwon licked Junhoe in gentle circular motions around the hole, ever so gently. He ran his tongue right over the entrance, towards the tailbone are was another way to get Junhoe shuddering involuntarily. Just as Junhoe was getting relaxed, Jiwon started sticking his tongue into his ass.

Junhoe was a loud mess moaning and pulling on his own hair emoting the feelings he felt. “Oppa please fuck me now” “No Princess, you hold it in” Jiwon dipped two fingers into Junhoe’s ass now that he had lubricated it plenty. Junhoe yowled with desire and Junhoe could see Jiwon eyes twinkling with mischief witnessing Junhoe melting on his fingers. Jiwon was not letting up and he kept hitting on Junhoe’s sweet spot without letting Junhoe catch a break. “Oppa I can—” with no further warning, Junhoe released his load all over his tummy. Jiwon ran his finger through it and licked it lusciously. “My princess sure tastes good”

Junhoe was breathing heavily, being on a high after the release when he felt his hole being stretched out by Jiwon entering him. Jiwon lifted Junhoe’s legs and placed Junhoe’s calves rest on his shoulder for a deeper penetration. Junhoe was still sensitive and Jiwon was really pushing him to his limit. Despite that, Junhoe was getting hard again. Jiwon was thrusting his dick deeper and faster and Junhoe called out the Lord’s name in vain.

Jiwon came to a still after he released himself into Junhoe’s abused hole and smirked at Junhoe’s hard dick. “Do you want me, or do you want to help yourself?” Junhoe responded by gripping his own dick and bringing his hand from the base of his shaft up and over his head, squeezing gently on his head, and then working his way back down. Jiwon helped by licking and pinching Junhoe’s nipple stimulating it the way he likes it. “Oppa kiss me”

Jiwon move his mouth from his bruised nipples to his lips and bit it softly before gently squeezing Junhoe’s upper lip between his lips and then did the same with his lower lip. Junhoe focused on his strokes on his engorged dick and Jiwon kisses was what he needs to … and he spilled immediately when Jiwon stuck one finger in sneakily.

They shared a long passionate kiss and break away from each other. “You feel better Baby?”

“I sure do” Junhoe winked at Jiwon in appreciation.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Junhoe had his fair share of accompanying his parents to studios for interviews. This was totally a different set up that he grew accustomed to. His parents interviews was always brightly lit, with a panel of professionals discussing their thoughts and concerns over the economy. This.. this is blowing his mind. The stage was set up to impress and instead of professionals dressed in suits, the crowd here was dressed to impress. Baggy jeans hanging low from the hips, fake diamond encrusted gold chains, basketball sneakers and loose oversized shirts seems to be the dress code today.

Junhoe slowly made his way through to look for Jiwon. He stepped out for a bit to meet up with Yunhyeong and Jinhwan and now he lost Jiwon and Hanbin. “Woah, this is so cool. Have you hear him rap Junhoe? I am so excited!!” the inner thespian in Yunhyeong was squealing over the bright colourful lights and the busy sight of the production crew. “One day, I will be the one they fussing about. Right? Jinhwan Hyung”

 

“Shut up Yunhyeong, help Junhoe look for Jiwon. You are sure not helping.” Despite Jinhwan’s cool demeanour, he was mesmerized by it all. “Junhoe, I think I see them. They are near that exit” Jinhwan pointing out to the rap duo. Junhoe politely shove his way to Jiwon’s direction with his Hyungs in tow.

 

“Babe!” Junhoe hugged Jiwon tight despite being separated only for 15 minutes. Jiwon smiled at Junhoe and leaned in for a kiss only for Hanbin to pull him back and Jinhwan to stand in between them. “GUYS!! BEHAVE. You are not at home for God’s sake. What if you get eliminated over this. All your efforts would have gone down the drain over a kiss you cannot even contain for a few hours?”

“Sorry Hyung, it is just a habit” Jiwon apologized to Jinhwan and bowed to him. “Ya Jiwon, I am sorry for being harsh too.. I was just looking out for the both of you”

 

Yunhyeong stepped in and laughed it of.”Guys, seriously…chill. The entertainment world is filled with scandals. Do you think they care. Pfft. Just take a deep breath and shake the nerves out. But regardless, Junhoe, you are KOO JUNHOE so please do not be embroiled in a scandal. You parents will disown you.”

 

“Jiwon, Hanbin, break a leg, regardless of the results, we know how talented you both are. So Hwaiting. And we will have a celebratory dinner on Junhoe” Jinhwan’s joke worked as everyone seems to lightened up over that simple joke. Since the dinner three months ago, the four of them bonded really well. Jiwon’s aunty snack store became their fort. Since Junhoe became more busy, Jinhwan, Yunhyeong, Jiwon and Hanbin naturally became close.

 

“Junhoe, Let’s go. They are signalling for the audience to be seated. Good Luck guys. Then again, you both don’t need luck. You will definitely win. I feel that” Yunhyeong tugged Junhoe lightly but Junhoe was not budging.

“Wait Hyung I have to give them their gifts.” Junhoe took out two jewelley casing from his leather briefcase. He had a meeting right before the recording and he is aware his outfit is sticking out like a sore thumb in the hip hop crowd. In the case was a customed diamond encrusted gold necklace for Jiwon and a thick gold chain for Hanbin. The one similarity was they both had the pendant that spelled Double B.

“Junhoe this is too extravagant for me.” Hanbin stared at the chain and pendant and realised maybe they would be the only participant with authentic chains and pendants that could pay someone’s rent for a year. Jiwon on the other hand pecked Junhoe on his cheek hoping no one saw that. That was the least he could do for this beautiful blinged out gift. “Thanks Babe. Love you”

“Love you too Hyung”

 

They heard the final call and they went their separate ways. Double B to the backstage and the other three took their seats. The lights dimmed and Junhoe was as nervous as Double B. They have been practising so much that even Junhoe could rap along to their piece. The price for this competition was not that impressive and Junhoe felt he could easily gave the prize money to Jiwon but he knew Jiwon and Hanbin needed this validation. Only the first prize winner would have a chance to release a song with the mentoring of the judge of their choice. The most impressive judge for the event was Seo Taiji & Boys and Hanbin will definitely choose them.

 

The warm up guy quickly told the audience the etiquette of recording and Junhoe swore he could not hear a single thing.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jiwon, let’s pray” Hanbin stretched out his hands and Jiwon joined him. “Dear Lord, please bless us and let us be as great as we were made to be. We stand humble in front of you and please do not abandon this two sons of yours. Let us blind them with the brilliance you gifted us with. Amen”

 

“Amen.” Jiwon was still nervous even after the prayers. He closed his eyes and think of all the opportunities he would be exposed to if they won. No no that was a mistake. It was making him more nervous. He held his pendant that Junhoe gifted him with and a sense of relief engulfed him. It was as though the pendant had a calming effect. He kept thinking of Junhoe’s smile and his twinkling eyes and that worked like magic. His nerves slowly melt away and he now feels like he can even go against the world.

 

One after another went on stage and Hanbin was now seated quietly rapping for the millionth time and Jiwon was just pacing back and forth waiting for their turn. After what seems like ten hours, a staff from the production team came into the waiting room and announced their name “Next will be Double B. Please get ready”

 

Hanbin stared at Jiwon in disbelief. This is it. This is what will make or break them. They both nodded their head at each other understanding what the other tried to say telepathically. Jiwon held Hanbin’s hand in his and together the cousins walked out onto the stage.

 

“So please introduce yourself”

Jiwon clearly heard that but he could not see who said that. The lights shining on them was blinding and he seems to have lost his senses. “We are Double B and we will be performing a rap piece titled ‘Anthem’”

 

“So how did you know each other and how long have you been a duo? And who would you choose to work with if you do win this competition?

Hanbin took a deep breath and collected himself. “I am B.I and he is Bobby, we are cousins and we have been dabbling with rap for about three years now. And when we win, we wish to work with Seo Taiji & Boys”

 

The audience clapped and one of the judge made another comment. “WHEN we win and not IF we win? I love the confidence. So hope your performance will blow our mind away”

The audience clapped again and then silence. Their music played loud and the Kims performed as though their lives depended on it.

 

_“Bollyumeul nopyeo changmuneul ollyeo_

_Miganeul jophigo eonseongeul nopyeo_

_Ige uri anthem_

_Irioneora irioneora_

_Ge amudo eomneunya_

_Eolssu deonggideok kung deoreoreoreoreo”_

 

Jiwon was riding on the endophins of performing and he spat out his individual bars fiercely after Hanbin’s

_“I guyeogeul ppaeseo_

_Jjachineun nomdeureun sumeo uijareul jekkyeo_

_Panttaegineun nae kkeogo_

_Yeogi bunwigineun yae kkeo_

_Iui inneun saramdeureun ije jip gal sigan dwaesseo_

_Jipjung urideuri nadaeneun jigeum_

_Fixin neonedeurui jalmosdoen rideum_

_Simkung onmomi chumchuneun gibun_

_Neonedeulgwa cheoeumbuteo chai nage_

_Sijakbuteo kkangpae_

_Busyeojulge deureowabwa nae ape_

_Kick and snare gaseum beokchage_

_Ullineun bass nae chingudeulgwa hamkke_

_Pomsaengpomsa ye ige bangsik_

_Iship segiui ssaesppingideurui ganji_

_Haengjin chungmanhan neukkimgwa music_

_Heoreul jjireuneun urideurui bulgyuchik”_

 

The music died down, their ears were now overwhelmed by white noise and they were breathing heavily after their performance.The two cousins pat each other on their back and was just happy this was done. Win or lose, they proved their skills and it will just be s tapping stone in their career

 

“Wow. Who wrote the words to this?”

“We both did.” Hanbin humbly answered. “We have been working on this since last year and we were worried it may sound a bit outdated since it is a one year old piece.”

 

“Outdated?” One of the judges commented. “This song sounded like it could be fresh even in the 21st century! It was so fresh that we were worried you actually paid for a professional to write this for you”

Jiwon and Hanbin bowed deep to show their appreciation for that beautiful comment.

 

“B.I and Bobby right? Both of your delivery and pronunciation was very clear and the music was just amazing. Did you see us judges bouncing along to it?”

The boys just smiled proudly and they kept bowing at comment thrown at them. They both left the stage with their head held high.

 

“What if we really win? Oh my god I cannot imagine it!!” Jiwon was excited over the prospect of them recording a single.

“You know where I stand Hyung, I am still unsure if I want to be a rapper. You know that” Hanbin was still haunted by the memories of his dad abandoning them for years to chase his dreams. Now that his family of three is back to where it supposed to be, he was worried his mum would be hurt by the idea of their son following his dad’s footsteps.

 

“But Hanbin, you did say you will work with Seo Taiji if you win. Why are you retreating now? We worked hard.” Jiwon was now furious and felt like he was being led on by Hanbin.

 

“I will. And I will release the single if we do win but if we do not win the 1st prize, I will not pursue this. You know all along this was a hobby, an outlet for me. So let us see where this will bring us ok. I never promised you more and even if I don’t continue, you are as talented , heck you are more talented than me. So don’t let me hold you back.”

 

Jiwon knew that. He was just upset that Hanbin was giving up right after their performance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you for participating in this year’s Show Me Your Flow. And now we will be announcing the winner. And the winner is…..”

 

“Remember, we will always be Double B even if we don’t win” Hanbin whispered to Jiwon.

“Shut up Hanbin. I will make sure you will be with me”

 

“And the winner is “

 

For some reason, they could not hear who the winner was as the auditorium was filled with loud cheers drowning out the announcement.


	17. Chapter 17

** Present **

“Wait. As what I know, I do not remember a B.I or a Hanbin mentioned in your career description. So, did that mean, you didn’t win the competition?” Donghyuk was amazed to hear something that was never reported in the magazines or the internet. The thought of all this was narrated by Bobby Kim himself, was mind-blowing to Donghyuk. Bobby Kim was someone Donghyuk grew up listening to. Sure, he wasn’t as big as how idols are currently. But still he was one of the pioneering Korean artistes that broke into the western market. Donghyuk remembered saving up money to get his album and going through the lyric booklet a thousand times. It was dog-eared and battered and had seen better days. To be sitting Across Bobby Kim having a meal and talking about his first exposure to a real stage, his BOYFRIEND and his life as a kitchen assistant, was honestly overwhelming. He caught himself pinching his thigh to prevent himself from shooting his mouth off with the most retarded questions.

“Hanbinnie was clear from the start that he was not fully interested to be involve in this industry and now, moving forward almost three decades later, I sadly agree. It is all glitz and glamour yet behind the scenes, it is depressing and political. Some parts of me wish I listened to Hanbin. Yet some pats of me have no regrets as I managed to see the true face of the monster called fame.”

“So, what happened on the night of the competition? Like how was this not mentioned in any or your old interviews?” Donghyuk inhibitions went away with every sip of soju he had.

“Ahh, it became controversial as the winner of the competition turned out to be the broadcasting company’s son. His son was borne by his mistress and he made the show to make his bastard son famous. The panel of judges was taken aback by the winner announced since they surely did not agree. Initially it was supposed to be the judges’ choice but during the announcement of the winning team, the MC announced that there was a surprise and they won. Let’s not mention anyone’s name as everyone agreed to not talk about that night. So obviously Hanbin was more convinced that the entertainment business was rigged, and he lost faith that night itself” Jiwon could clearly remember that night as it was the beginning of everything.

“If you did not win the competition, how did you catapult into your career? Cause it was only said Bobby Kim debuted in the States in 1998 and he took the world by storm. And by your story line, the competition and your debut were five years apart. Did you come to the States by yourself?” Journalist Donghyuk took over the conversation.

“Let me test you then. Have you heard of Kim Jin Woo or Noh Seung Hwan?” Jiwon asked Donghyuk teasingly.

“Wait wait, they sound familiar, Jin Woo… Jin woo… JINU!! From Jinusean! “Donghyuk exclaimed

Jiwon let out a throaty laugh being amused by this young chap seated across him. “Yes, Jinusean. They were participants in that show as well. Again, let me reiterate since it was a such a scandal, no one wanted to admit losing to a group who could not rhyme. That night after the winner was announced, us losers hung out backstage wondering what the hell happened. We met each other during rehearsals and we all agreed the winner was whacked. So, when they won, we almost plummet the MC to death. Oh memories. We were young, and it was intense. Tension was high, and we went out for dinner after that”

“Then your boyfriend? Junhoe-ssi?” Donghyuk remembered that they agreed to have a meal after the show.

“I explained that we needed this. A form of closure to come to terms of us losing to a blabbering idiot and we send them off. I went home to Junhoe that night, but we were still okay… then” Donghyuk was internally cursing himself for bringing up Junhoe suddenly. Jiwon picked up the story where he left it off. “Jin Woo, Seung Hwan, Hanbin and me went for few rounds of beers and we were just floored by the outcome. They, Jinusean, was extremely upset and the whole experience triggered Hanbin. Hanbin was not filtering himself when he got drunk. He was saying stuff like the dream to be a rapper in South Korea was stupid and useless. I knew him well and it was just a defence mechanism for Hanbin. He does that when he is upset, he berates all his beliefs and even his own existence. THANKFULLY everyone was wasted and Jinusean was cool with Hanbin. But Hanbin left after announcing his ‘ _retirement_ ’. I tried to convince him of other ways to try again but I did promise him that I will not beg and plead if we lose. I rather lose him as a rap partner than lose him as a cousin as well.”

Jiwon took a long pause and Donghyuk was wondering if Jiwon was going to stop telling him his story. Damn it, he has not told him of how he broke into the American market. And Junhoe, what happened to Junhoe. Why is the name so familiar?

“Jinusean and I sat there till the wee morning just accepting our fate and the ridicule that just happened and the three of us became closer that day. We decided to continue to work with each other. Not as a trio just as Jinusean and me. Bouncing off ideas, writing bars for each other. Hanbin gave them the equipment Junhoe bought for him and that was it”

Donghyuk was still confused but he did not want to rush Bobby and scaring him off. They sat there in silence for a while and Donghyuk was resigned to his fate that he may not know the whole story after all. Donghyuk was ready to say goodbye to his new famous acquaintance when Jiwon spoke again. “Junhoe, I think I lost Junhoe because of music. Which was ironic. When I lost him, I gained music but lost my soul”

 

* * *

 

 

** 1995 **

“Baby wake up” Junhoe kissed Jiwon all over his face hoping to have breakfast with Jiwon before he leaves for work. Waking up to Jiwon was the one thing that made the day right. Although it is no longer a daily recurrence.  There were days when he woke to an empty bed and Jiwon will be over at Jin Woo’s garage all night long. Or when Junhoe was the one sleeping over at this parents’ home after a late-night brainstorming session.

Junhoe was set to be a young, almost a baby CEO of a huge conglomerate and there were so many hurdles he had to overcome. He had no same age friends at work and he was surrounded by his dad’s group of advisors. He always rushes home to Jiwon and when he was greeted by an empty home, his heart sank.

Thanks to his own doing, Jinhwan was now busy with his apprenticeship and Yunhyeong was now in Paris learning how to be a chef. When Junhoe feels lonely, he will head to Jiwon’s aunty snack store and helped out Hanbin and her. Weird that he now sees Hanbin more than Jiwon.

Jiwon stirred in his sleep and stretched his long limbs fighting off sleep. “Morning Princess. Heading for work already?”

“Not if you want me to stay home. I don’t have anything important scheduled today and I can skip work. I miss you. I miss us”

“Again Junhoe? This early in the morning?” Jiwon bolted upright and his sleepiness dissipated and anger seeps in.

“I - -I just wished for us to be us again. What is wrong with that?” Junhoe had no intention to piss Jiwon off but he now unintentionally did trigger him off. “I am not complaining, please please do not get me wrong”

“Junhoe, I was against it, YOU told me to stop working in Hanbin’s store. YOU told me to focus on my dream. YOU paid off that store rental for FIVE years, so my aunty could take it slow since she would not have extra help. YOU told me not to worry because you understood. YOU made me do this and now it is MY fault you are lonely, MY fault you wake up alone and MY fault that you miss me!!”

“Babe NO. I DID NOT MEANT IT THAT WAY. I JUST SAID I MISS YOU I DID NOT MEAN IT IN ANY OTHER WAY. WHY WERE YOU TRIGGERED?? ARE YOU RIDDEN WITH GUILT??” Junhoe was shocked by his sudden outburst

“WOW JUNHOW WOW. AM I HEARING THIS RIGHT? Jiwon knew Junhoe was unhappy but for this carefree boy to really voice it out loud was on a whole other level.

“No … I am sorry, and I am exhausted of us fighting over this. No, I did not regret anything I just miss you. I need us. Even back then with Hanbin back then it was not this bad. Now with Jin Woo and Seung Hwan it is like you don’t even remember of my existence” Junhoe sat dejectedly and stared in to space.

“Baby please. I love you and most of my works are inspired by you how can you think I do not think or even need you. Trust me. I am working just like you. So why is it okay that you can sleep over at your parents’ or leave for work early. Why is it ok for you and not me? Because you bring in the money and I do not?”

“HYUNG! I never think of it that way. FUCK. It is not about the money. You felt that way about me? Why did you not say anything? I would gladly skip work for a month if you said anything.” Junhoe did not expect that Jiwon would say anything close to that. It was a slap to his face because he was guilty of not coming home too. The late meetings, the cancelling of dinner plans and rushing for work for an early meeting.

“I love you Junhoe but THIS THIS suffocates me. How easy for you to say that you can skip work for a month because that company is yours while I cannot do that.I wanted to do something with them, to market out an album so we can earn money and then I may then be your equal.” Jiwon blurted it all out without reservation.

Their love nest was held hostage by silence. Deafening silence.

The door slammed shut and Jiwon was left at home alone with his thoughts. Jiwon then whispered to the empty house. “Yang Hyunsuk from Seo Taiji & Boy wants to open his own company and he invited me to be his musician along with Jinusean. Junhoe I was about to surprise you with this later over dinner. How did it become this way?” Unknowingly, Jiwon tears trickled down his cheeks.


	18. Chapter 18

“Jiwon have not been home for the past three nights. I guess he is in the studio again. I miss him so much and now I understood it is my fault. I pushed him away. I was the one repelling him. If I was in his shoes, I would have spat on my face” Junhoe was now tipsy pouring out his feelings to Hanbin. He invited Hanbin over for dinner often, especially when Jiwon called in to say he won’t be coming home. Hanbin is a brother he never had. Smaller than him but still better to talk to than his noona. It was easier too as Hanbin is the only one who understood Jiwon’s drive to be a rap artist and he knows they are a couple. Junhoe have not told anyone else besides Jinhwan and Yunhyeong. By now he knows the concierge knows but he cannot drink and pour his heart out to the concierge. So only Hanbin qualifies to be his confidant.

Hanbin nodded his heavy head and babbled “You know this is his dream, right? He can reach out his hands to touch it now *hiccup*. He was offered a contract. You don’t *hiccup* know? He said he was going to tell you over dinner. He planned everything already. He came over to tell me *hiccup*. He said he will receive a deposit and he want to propose to you. Shhhhhhhhhhhhh I did not tell you that. He will kill me” Hanbin was never a good drinker, he spills secrets but that was just his charm Junhoe learnt to appreciate.

Junhoe had the past few days to digest what Jiwon said. It was so overwhelming that Junhoe have not been in the office since the fight. The question that was bugging him endlessly was unsolved no matter how many bottles of alcohol he downed. Was Junhoe that overbearing to a point that Jiwon felt suffocated? Junhoe just wanted to support Jiwon in any ways he could never insult anyone with his money. He thought long and hard and he was upset over him being selfish. He realized that Jiwon had a dream and was working hard at it. While Junhoe was pushed into the corporate life and he never had the same enthusiasm as Jiwon. Did he unintentionally belittled Jiwon along the way? Did he give off the aura that his career was way more important than Jiwon’s? Wait what? Propose? It took a while for that to sink in. Jiwon was about to propose? Despite how rocky their relationship has been?

“Wait why would he propose? Did not he tell you how bad our relationship has been?” Junhoe shook Hanbin awake. A drunk Hanbin tells no lies. “Hyung wake up... what else did he say?”

“He said both of you are working hard for a future *hiccup*. He admires that you allowed him to be who he is, and he admires you stepping up in a job you hate although you are still a baby. You could choose to not care but you *hiccup* now work and not playful anymore. You always provide him with the best so that he can chase his dreams” Hanbin’s head hung low swaying from side to side.

“But I kept suggesting he have been ignoring me. He never tells you about our fights?! Why have you never told me this before?!!” Junhoe now had a knot at the pit of his stomach. Was he the only idiot in this relationship?

“You guys fight? That is funny. Jiwon always say you guys are so happy. Junhoe-ya, are you talking about another man? Are you cheating on Jiwon?” Hanbin pointed his finger right in front of Junhoe’s face and giggled like a little girl. “Jiwon said he is happy, but he is not making you happy. He is always scared you leave hi--- *snores*”

“Why? Why?” Junhoe swears that this will be the last question”

“He said he poor.” And with that closing statement, Hanbin embarked for a journey to dreamland and Junhoe was

 

Whatever he did to hurt Jiwon, he needs to fix it.  Junhoe was alone with his thoughts as Hanbin was now snoring loudly on their sofa. Despite all the whining and clinginess, the only thing Jiwon wanted was to be his man? Junhoe felt like hiring a few teenagers to beat himself up because he was just so angry at himself. I mean that is what rich people do in the movies right? Hire thugs to beat anyone they hate? Junhoe giggled at the idea and then snap back to reality. Never in a million years he would expect for Jiwon to be without grievances. All along he kept blaming Jiwon for the predicament they were in and never did he see that he was the problem. He has been selfish and self-centered. What Jiwon said was right. Junhoe broke him.

Junhoe pulled a cashmere blanket over Hanbin and called the concierge. “Hey, I am from the penthouse, call me a driver please. What? Taxi? Yeah. Taxi should be okay. Ya, call me when he is here. Bye!!!!” Junhoe quickly took his writing pad and scribbled what he could with his intoxicated self and placed it by the coffee table where Hanbin lay asleep.

_**“Hanbin Hyung. I am going out for a bit, will be home with Jiwon soon. Fetching my love home”** _

 

 

The drive over to their make shift studio was further than Junhoe remembered. The road went on and on and ride was hella bumpy. He was not sure if it was literally bumpy or it was just him being drunk. He went there once, and he was feeling so bad for the commute Jiwon had to go through. The garage was not near the city as they could not afford the rent and Junhoe offered to lease a studio in the city, but they turned him down. The only thing that Jiwon would accept was a motorbike and Junhoe had no regrets. Seeing Jiwon riding on a motorbike was sexy as hell. The first time he caught sight of Jiwon riding it, he remembered begging Jiwon to fuck him senseless.

He rolled down the taxi’s window letting the cold air clear his intoxicated head. As his mind gets clearer, he reminisces over their first meeting, their first lovemaking session and the transition of Jiwon moving in. The thought of it made Junhoe laughed out loud and he saw the driver giving him the eye.

They had polite fights over unwashed dishes, the different way they squeeze the toothpaste tube and the way how Junhoe could not fathom the use of a closet. When Jiwon first moved in, Jiwon will clear the floors littered with clothes and put it in the hamper or hang it up until one day he lost his temper. Instead of Junhoe feeling intimidated, Junhoe laughed it off and hugged Jiwon. Jiwon was so surprised by Junhoe’s reaction. There he was feeling bad for losing his temper unnecessarily yet Junhoe ran towards him for a hug. “Hyung, our first couple squabble!!”  All the memories are evoking emotions in him that he had bury a long time ago. It was Junhoe that allowed the sparks to fizzle out

They had fights before but never had Jiwon lash out like this. Normally the fight was initiated by Junhoe himself. Junhoe’s nagging and whining and complaining about how their relationship was not like how it was before, how they have lesser love making sessions and how Jiwon have been avoiding him. Never did Jiwon reciprocate to any of Junhoe’s accusations. Funny how Junhoe was now fast becoming a firm businessman, yet at home he is just a mess. Maybe that was the luxury Jiwon gave him, a haven to be himself yet Junhoe abused it. After Hanbin told Junhoe that Bobby was finally scouted to be an artist; it is clear Junhoe needs to tell him that he is all for it. He is willing to give up everything to be with Jiwon.

But now, he might lose Jiwon permanently and he is honestly scared. Not because Jiwon was his first but because Jiwon was his only and his last.

 

 

Jiwon was sitting by the tree which he dubbed “Inspiration Tree” when he heard a car pulling up in their driveway. He did a quick time check and it was already two in the morning and both Jin Woo and Seung Hwan are in Jeju to attend a rap showcase. He continued trying to pen out lyrics in his mind and he was near to perfecting that verse when he started to freak out. The were sounds and  of heavy breathing and shuffling footsteps advancing towards him. He unconsciously started to pray for his life and hoped it was not a burglar or – “Honey!”

Jiwon turned around to a shivering Junhoe wearing a loose tank top and his silky pajama pants. “Baby what are you wearing and what are you doing here dress like that! It is cold!! Let us go in the house” Jiwon took off his coat and wrap it around Junhoe. “Was the apartment engulfed in fire to make you flee like this? Why didn’t you go to your parents’ instead?!”

Junhoe just realized that in his haste (and drunken state) he didn’t change. No wonder the taxi driver kept looking at him funny. Well at least he knows Jiwon still cares. He couldn’t help but to allow a smile creep up his face. Jiwon sat him down on the sofa and Jiwon went to the “kitchen”. The house Jiwon mentioned was a room attached to the garage and the rest of the main house was off limits to them. In the room, was a bunk bed for Jin Woo and Seung Hwan and a small corner which they call a kitchen. It was just enough for them bachelors to survive.

“Baby what happened. Are you okay? Are you in shock? Please talk to me. I am sorry I wasn’t there with you” Jiwon kept rubbing Junhoe’s hands between his.

“Erm, I was just drunk. Hanbin is still in the apartment and I was being impulsive when I left to look for you. I only have my credit card with me right now and my last cash was given to the taxi driver. Sorry to worry you. Nothing happened to the apartment except that it is now littered with liquor bottles and boxes filled with chicken bones.” Junhoe repositioned himself so that he could look directly into Jiwon’s eyes. “I found out from Hanbin that you were scouted by a company which is still in the works and you are now officially working on an official album to make it official. Am I blabbering?”

“I am sorry you had to hear in from Hanbin instead of me and yes I did and –” “That is wonderful. I am so happy for you and I am so sorry for the fight. I thought long and hard and I am the main reason to our fights. Now I just want to focus on you. Please forgive me” Junhoe was trying his best to fight back the tears. He wanted to say so much more but his emotions were making it hard for him to express himself and his words seems chopped up and scripted

“I don’t think I will sign up. After the fight, I realized I should not take it up because it will make us drift further apart” Jiwon let out a sigh and Junhoe knew to not take that as an answer. “No, you sign the deal and be the rap artist you aspire to be. I will be ---” “I will be in the States for a year, max two, even three if I sign the contract”

“Why would a new company send you overseas?” Junhoe’s tone betrayed him. He wanted to be understanding but it came out an interrogation. “Do they even have enough funds?”

“I will be there to work with Perry. He is great, and it is an amazing opportunity but losing you, that is not worth it. I was even trying to be sneaky to propose to you so you can follow me there, but it won’t be fair for you. Your work here will be affected”

“So, you wanted to propose because you want me to agree to this? Was that why?” Junhoe wanted to leave but he needed to hear Jiwon’s explanation.

“NO. NO. NO. NO. I wanted to propose to you because I love you. This was something that gave me the extra reason to do it. Move to the States with you, then come back glorious as Bobby and show South Korea my style of rap. But your business, I can’t risk that. You are still learning, and I know you have so much on your plate. I can’t be selfish. I can just find another label to work for. No biggie.”

Junhoe could hear the obvious hint of disappointment in Jiwon’s voice. How does this work? How do you let go of your love? How do you do that? Junhoe’s brain was hurting thinking of all the possibilities.

They sat side by side allowing the silence and the chirping of the crickets outside fill the air.

“I will follow you.” Junhoe made the sudden announcement. “It is easier for me to halt my work as it is still a family business than you letting go of your dream.”

“But Junhoe, the first few months or even the first year would just be me holed up in the studio. What will you be doing there? It will just be you alone again and worst! Away from family and friends. At least in Korea you have Hanbin, Jinhwan and your family to run to. There, you have no one”

“You will have no one too Jiwon.” Junhoe whispered

“Yes, but this is my battle so why should I let you be lonely? I can’t be selfish, and I already said I will give that contract up. I am not signing it”

“Is this a break up. Are you breaking up with me?”

“I DID NOT SAY THAT. How did you come to that” Jiwon eyes went wide with frustration. How can this spiral into another fight? Didn’t he made it clear he is not going? Junhoe was making him more confuse than he already was

“If you give up the contract, it will be the same as you breaking up with me”

“WHAT!!! Junhoe, please. You are drunk, and we will go home after I find the clothes I left over here” Jiwon stood up to search for his hoodie when he felt Junhoe’s hand tugging his.

“Go Hyung. Go and make your dream come true. Just go” Junhoe was convinced of the decision he made. He needs to let Jiwon go. If he doesn’t, he knows Jiwon will be living with resentment towards him for the rest of their lives. That would be worst then being separated for a year or two. “You forget that I can afford to fly to the States as often as need be. Trust me. If I miss you too much. I will book the next flight out and fly to you and you can trust me, it will be often. If you miss your parents, you can just fly back, or I can fly them over to visit you. Or do you want me to get a small apartment there, so you parents can follow you there” Junhoe said it so nonchalantly.

“After recording we will be trying to release the track to the US market. What if takes longer than expected?” Jiwon knows Junhoe can easily fly to the States every other week but this was too wasteful even by Junhoe’s standards. One flight a month for three years would be thirty-six flights. That is crazy. Right?

“Will we be okay Hyung?” Junhoe knows deep down it might be the end for them, but he is willing to fly back and from as often as possible or even find excuses to work from the subsidiary company they have in the States. They can make it work. They can. They will.

Jiwon nodded in silence and pulled Junhoe for a kiss, “We will work hard for it. I promise.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my brother for the idea behind the fight. Love you

** **Present** **

 

Donghyuk was now more confused. What went wrong? If Junhoe was that supportive and he learnt from his mistakes, what caused the two to be separated for twenty odd years. Why is Bobby sitting here all alone instead of being with Junhoe.What did Junhoe do? Donghyuk and Bobby were getting more comfortable with each other and Donghyuk now have the urge to write a piece about the unwritten history of Bobby Kim. He knows that back then, it was easy to cover up anything if the authorities wants it to be. Now, with the power of the keyboard, everything can be dug out. He is definitely going to rewrite history and find out more about the rigged show.

 

“Sir, what happened? Is it too personal for you to share?” Donghyuk really want to know and he is more than happy to beg to know the rest of the story now. Bobby won’t leave him hanging without the ending right? I mean, he have been baring everything, the break up would be easier to talk about. It has been over twenty years, was the hurt so deep that it is stopping Bobby to confide in Donghyuk? Then again, why should Bobby confide in him? There are just two strangers whose courses collided a few hours ago. It was kismet that brought them together

 

“As I was saying just now, fame is a monster and never would I have thought I would be the one losing. I changed,my ego and pride swallowed me whole and I lost everything in an instant. Junhoe was amazing. He flew so often, he could have bought a plane with the cost of the flight tickets he bought; just to give me moral support throughout the time I was still in the studio perfecting my album with Perry. I was supposed to live in a tiny hole near the studio but Junhoe rented a better space for me. It wasn’t grand as I refuse to raise suspicions from the company. It was not too expensive and they believed it was priced just enough for me to afford it. I used the accommodation allowance given to me and Junhoe top up a bit more. So instead of a hole, I have a tiny bedroom for privacy whenever Junhoe flew over and a cosy living space. It was a stark difference from the apartment we used to live in but Junhoe never complained. He kept giving the excuse of expanding his offices in the States and his dad allowed him to. He did not lie though. His expansion did pan out. That playful boy must have inherited generations worth of brilliance. With him working that out, his dad did not even bat an eyelid with his frequent visits here. It all worked out. It was a beautiful experience in the States. The Americans being more open minded, allowed us to have more dates in public and no one knew who he was.No one knew he was Koo Junhoe the chaebol. It was amazing.”

 

“So it was amazing? I was assuming that it was bad” Donghyuk slapped his head a few times wondering if he heard Bobby right.

 

“It was amazing. Did we fight? No. He was understanding me better and I also made him a priority whenever he came over to the States. There were definitely days when he will be busy working as well but I guess we moved on from that episode and we understood our career path better”

 

“WAIT. THE PROPOSAL!! DID YOU?” Donghyuk accidentally screamed out loud. When he noticed the number of eyes now on him, he bow his head in shame. “Did you propose? You mentioned just now you were going to propose. What happened?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

  ** **1995** **

** **

“Will we be okay Hyung?” Junhoe knows deep down it might be the end for them, but he is willing to fly back and from as often as possible or even find excuses to work from the subsidiary company they have in the States. They can make it work. They can. They will.

 

Jiwon nodded in silence and pulled Junhoe for a kiss, “We will work hard for it. I promise. And…” Jiwon went over to his coat on the stand and rummage through his pockets and retrieved a velvety box. As Jiwon walked over to Junhoe, Junhoe had to conceal his excitement. “I swear this is not how I wanted to do it. I knew from a while back I wanted to be with you. I placed a deposit on this ring even before I got the recording deal. With this I promise you that no matter what happened in the future, I will be yours. Success or flop, I am still your Jiwon and nothing can change that. You are my anchor and the reason for my growth. You have done so much for me and I know I can never ever repay you for your kindness. I love you so much that my hearts swells whenever I think of you. I love that when you set your mind to it, you never lose sight of it and that is so sexy to me. You make me want to be a better man and I wish, one day I will be able to support you but as a musician, how can I beat your amassed wealth. OUCH”

 

“Be serious. Don’t spoil the moment” Junhoe said between sobs

 

“Just kidding. I love you Junhoe and thank you for being the source of my strength all these years. I cannot wait till we are able to officially be legally married. But if you choose to put on this ring, you can NEVER take it out. So what do you s--”

 

“YES. YES. YES”

 

“Oh wow, I can’t hear you. Repeat please?” Jiwon laughed at Junhoe’s zealousness. This is the Junhoe he loves and care for so much. The easily amused boy. The boy who looks at Jiwon with a million questions in his eyes. The boy Jiwon met back then eating servings enough to feed four others. The boy who blossomed into a man overnight to step into all his responsibilities. As Jiwon slid the ring unto Junhoe’s finger, Jiwon felt shy of his choice. It was a simple piece ring and it was not that expensive. It had one tiny diamond on it and it was engraved with “Lean on me”

 

“What do you mean Hyung? Lean on you?” Junhoe was perplexed by the choice of words. He was expecting something along the line of _Love Forever_ or _Mine Forever_. Junhoe loves cliches like those.

 

“I composed a song for you and for you to fully understand, I will let you hear it soon. It will be a surprise. When that day comes, I want you to wear this ring with pride and love.” Jiwon wanted to sing the song for Junhoe but he wants Junhoe to be serenaded in a better setting instead of this dingy room. “One day. Trust me”

 

“You better make sure I will be seated on a throne amongst your sea of fans and the spotlight will be on me so everyone knows not to ever touch you” Junhoe envisioning that made Jiwon laughed. “So you want the spotlight during one of my performance? OK. Anything for my princess” Jiwon kissed Junhoe’s forehead and let it linger. He loves kissing this part of Junhoe as it seems a bit more intimate than the lips. Junhoe kept still and his eyes kept admiring the ring now adorning his finger and a sense of euphoria was taking over. It just seems too surreal. Junhoe no longer care about the less than ideal location. All he care about is, he is now Jiwon’s

 

* * *

 

 

** **Present** **

** **

“So you were both engaged, you had a happy life in the States, you released your debut album and manage to climb the charts in both the States and South Korea, you help produced so many songs and … so what went wrong?” Donghyuk look at the time and it was now almost nine. It has been almost ten hours since they embark on this journey and Donghyuk feel in his guts that their break up was a misunderstanding. He refuse to believe that they would easily give up their relationship. They were so devoted to each other and why did Bobby keep blaming himself? Too may questions unanswered.

 

“I got insecure and I was getting too big for my head. After the album was released, every radio stations played my songs, my album got sold out and I mange to creep into the Top 100 in the American charts. I did break into the American market but definitely my numbers were more successful in Korea. Demand was getting high but circa 1997? 1998? the competition got tight and by then Jinusean had their debut, 1TYM, Deux, Sech Kies, and even Yang Hyun Suk himself debut as a solo artist and the whole management company was getting busy and there was a lack of direction. We were working together back then to also do a collective album to commemorate our agency. You heard of Famillenium?” Jiwon continued when Donghyuk nodded his head. “Too many of us expanding at one time, and it was getting chaotic. My second album was released with very low volume. Weirdly enough it sold out despite no publicity nor promotion. By then I was angry with how the whole thing became. I felt like I was used to garner attention to my future agency and when they became known, I was over and done for. I wanted and expected more. I became greedy with scaling the charts and having bigger concerts. So when I found out my albums sold out, I was getting smug that my talent could carry me further than my agency. I guess at that moment, my head was not in the right space. I had a beautiful fiance, a passable career and I was not even a wash out yet but I created a mess.”

 

Bobby hung his head low and Donghyuk could hear him sobbing. Donghyuk was startled and he did not know what to do. Should he hug him, pat his back or leave him alone? Donghyuk looked around and he thanked god most of the diners did not witness the scene. “Sir, are you ok. Do you want me to erm.. I don’t know, like with anything? Would you want a hot beverage? Uhm.. a hug? Anything? Sir…?”

 

Bobby sat upright and calmed himself down. “What I am going to tell you will be a pivotal point for you to stop putting me on such a pedestal. I was getting depressed and the sales of the second album was really slow. Radio stations was not playing my tracks and it was eating me up alive. One second I was known as the greatest rap star Korea have seen, the next thing I knew I was just Bobby. It was nothing wrong but at that time I couldn’t handle it positively. I felt like my sacrifices to be in the States , away from family and Junhoe was for nothing. That was how the entertainment industry turns on you. Suddenly a few months after the release, my albums sold out and there were demands for my songs on the radio. I was excited and I came back alive. That was when I found out that it was what you kids nowadays call ‘media play’”

 

“What do you mean? I mean it is normal now despite no one admitting it but it is still marketing. You mean your company did that? Should not you be happy they suddenly want to boost your sales?” Donghyuk was surprised how the Bobby seems so torn by that. I mean, don’t all company do that in some shape or form?

 

“It was not by my company. It was Junhoe.” Bobby whisper was filled with so much pain that Donghyuk could see how it affected him.

 

* * *

 

 

** **1999** **

** **

 

“WHY JUNHOE? WHY ARE YOU MOCKING ME LIKE THIS? IS THIS YOUR WAY TO HUMILIATE ME? AM I THAT OF A FAILURE THAT YOU NEED TO DO THIS?” Jiwon was screaming at the top of his voice in their new abode. Since Jiwon gained fame as Bobby, they knew they needed to get a new home for more privacy. Jiwon’s allegations echoed in their living room

 

“Hyung please don’t get me wrong. I just wanted to help. I couldn’t bear to see you so despondent --”

 

“SO ARE YOU SAYING I WAS WHINING AND MOPING LIKE A LOSER. I KNOW JUNHOE, I AM A WASH UP ARTIST. YOU DON’T HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT!! IMAGINE THE HORROR OF ME SEEING MY ALBUMS GIVEN OUT FOR FREE AT MY AUNTY STORE AND YUNHYEONG RESTAURANT. IT MADE IT LOOK LIKE I REALLY NO LONGER HAVE ANY VALUE AS AN ARTIST” Jiwon eventually found out that his album was given away as an incentive in both the stores and the restaurant. For free. He fled out in shame and never would he thought the shame was brought upon Junhoe himself.

“AND AFTER THREATENING HANBIN TO CUT TIES WITH ME, HE FINALLY TOLD ME THAT YOU, YOU JUNHOE PAID TEENAGERS TO REQUEST FOR MY SONGS ? AND ALL THE SPONSORSHIPS HAD CLAUSES TO USE ANY OF SONGS AS BGM? AM I A JOKE TO YOU JUNHOE?”

 

Junhoe was dumbfounded, he had no malicious intentions, he just needed Jiwon to realise his worth again after his slump. Jiwon has been drinking a lot since his company have been ignoring his worth. Junhoe swore he could do a better job than his agency to promote him but time and time again his agency failed him. It was more to signing more new artists, propel the new ones, gain momentum and then leave them in the lurch. They don’t see how Jiwon was struggling to come to terms that he is still relevant. They just needed him to boost their new agency when they were setting it up. They had a clear vision of a strong hip hop label and they seem to lose their way. It is now all about dollars and cents instead of the quality output. When Jiwon was at the top, it was always Bobby from YG or YG’s Golden Child. When they see that they can earn more exposure from a new artist, they threw Jiwon out like yesterday’s garbage. Now he is just Bobby,a rapper. As much as Jiwon was hurting, Junhoe was hurting as well to see his love being in despair.

 

He remembered when Jiwon recieved the call informing him that his albums were all sold out, how Jiwon’s face lit up. After ending the phone call. Jiwon walked over to Junhoe, picked him up and they made sweet sweet love to celebrate that moment. He also remembered how Jiwon threw a vase across the room when they informed him the next day that they will not be restocking his album. Even though he was guilty giving them away as freebies, it was targetted at a demographic and not to every single diners. Junhoe would never degrade Jiwon that way. For Hanbin’s store, since it attracts a lot of students, they have to rap a verse or prove themself as Bobby’s fans to get the album. It also boost the business of the snack store and Junhoe sees that as win -win situation being the businessman that he is.

 

While in Yunhyeong restaurant, they will only give it away during events held there. It will be included in a gift basket to not make it that obvious, Junhoe knew it does seems a bit desperate but this is just marketing strategies to him. He wanted to boost Bobby’s value and in return it will make Jiwon see that he is still loved by masses. Why did his good intentions turn out to be him insulting Jiwon

 

“AM I JUST A TOY TO YOU JUNHOE?? KOO JUNHOE THE FUCKING CHAEBOL?? YOU BOUGHT JINHWAN’S CAREER, YUNHYEONG’S AND MINE TOO. IS THIS A SICK WAY FOR YOU TO ONE DAY TELL THE FUCKING WORLD THAT WE WOULD NOT BE WHO WE ARE WITHOUT YOU. WE ARE JUST YOUR PAWNS THAT YOU CAN BUY AND USE FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT. AM I JUST A TOY FOR YOU TO FUCK WITH?” Jiwon was hurling verbal abuse at Junhoe without even caring how Junhoe would feel.

 

“What did you say? So when you said **_Success or flop, I am still your Jiwon and nothing can change that_**  was that just a lie? I am still here with you flop or not.”

 

“FINALLY YOU ADMIT I AM A FLOP. A FLOP TO AMUSE YOU THE GREAT KOO JUNHOE WHO GETS WHAT HE WANTS JUST BY FLASHING HIS CREDIT CARD. LET ME GO AND NOT BRING YOU DOWN. YOU CAN LOSE ME NOW, I HAVE NO VALUE ANYMO--”

 

“GET OUT HYUNG. GET OUT!!!! IF THIS WHAT IT BOILS DOWN TO, THEN GET OUT!!!” Junhoe stomp off to their bedroom when he heard the main door slams and Junhoe broke down in tears before he could even shut their bedroom door close.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** **Present** **

** **

“I flew back to the here and arranged for my family to move here. My parents have long left me for heaven and I am filled with regrets. I did go back to look for him, but our old apartment and house was sold and strangers greeted me by the door. I asked Hanbin, Yunhyeong and Jinhwan and they all said he was now working to expand their business in Europe. I know they were just lying and left it as that. I guess by now, he should be settled down with his family. I lost a man who only had my interest in mind yet I let fame blind me. I don’t even recognise myself during that era. I hate myself so much.” Bobby’s eyes was in a trance like state and Donghyuk could see just how much recalling the memories hurts him still.

 

“Do you still love him?” Donghyuk sincerely wish he could help Bobby in any ways he could

 

“I do”

 

“With social media, I can easily find him and can I write an article on human interest based on you. No holds barred. I think this piece could help us to reconcile you and him.”

 

“Write?” Bobby looked at Donghyuk with piqued interest now

 

“I am sorry but I failed to properly introduce myself. I am a journalist and your story would create a sensation. I know you think you are a flop but to some of us, you are still a star and let me help you find him. Married or not, dead or alive let us get you that closure. I just need your agreement” Donghyuk reached his hand out to Bobby and he was praying that Bobby would accept his hand shake

 

Jiwon took Donghyuk’s hand and smiled. Jiwon couldn’t believe that his gut instinct to approach this young man would change his life. What this young chap said was right, he just needed the closure and if he could just apologize, that would be enough for him. He is not harping to be with Junhoe again after hurting him so bad. He just wants his forgiveness.

 

Donghyuk politely let go of Bobby’s hand and took out his handphone to text his partner. _“Chanwoo, we have a scoop. Let me work out all the logistics and I will get back to you. For now, search for Koo Junhoe. He was in both the steel and textile industry in the 90’s. Find out if his business is still running and where he is now and what he is doing. AND most importantly, is he married”_

 

“Bobby-ssi, let us go home. Korea is calling you back” Donghyuk smiled at Jiwon and he was all jittery inside waiting for Chanwoo’s search results.

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Jam and Vaness for your contribution to this chapter

**May 2019**

 

It has been a month since Donghyuk returned to Korea and Jiwon finally recieved a text from that boy. “Sir, we found Junhoe-ssi. We have made arrangements for you to meet him and I am sorry it took a while for me to get back to you. I am sorry”

 

Jiwon immediately packed his carry on and booked the next flight out to Korea. “Junhoe-ya, my love, I wish I did not waste all this years to search for you. I will make sure I will make up for all the lost time.” Jiwon head out for the airport and for the first time in decades, he feels his heart was filled with life.

 

 

**April 2019**

 

“So Donghyuk, did you find Junhoe? The one job I told you to do?” Since he met Jiwon, he felt as though he have a sense of purpose in life. He did not plan to visit the marina and now he is convinced that he went there to carry God’s work. A medium to connect two lost souls separated by petty misunderstandings. He did his own research for the rigged show and he managed to find a reliable source for all the details he needed. He watched the clips and he agreed, the winner definitely had talent the size of an atom. How they managed to keep it silent for so long baffled him. The winner is still part of the entertainment industry and he is hell bent to tell the truth. He wants Korea to know that he was given an unfair advantage and he don’t deserve the title of being the “First” rapper in Korea.

 

“When you told me of Koo Junhoe, I searched for him and it was difficult to track him down. But being the genius that I am, I remembered we had a Koo Seo Yoon in our Journalism 101 class. Remember how we used to make fun of her surname being so rare we called her 구더기 (maggot) ? Well, thankfully I never called her that out loud and she never knew I was the one who gave her that nickname. We still follow each other on social media. She is now a Vlogger with the channel ‘Kuyeah’.”

 

“Yes yes, I watched her before and wondered why she looked familiar. So she is Maggot? Woah she grew up well. Wait, what does this has got to do with the story?” Donghyuk was frustrated with himself that he once again got sidetracked by playful Chanwoo. Somehow despite being younger than Donghyuk, Chanwoo always manage to make him feel like he is the dongsaeng instead.

 

“HUSH. So I did look for a Koo family and guess what, Seo Yoon is the adopted daughter of Koo Ye Jin. She took on her mother’s surname. AND guess who Koo Ye Jin is?”

 

“Who?” Donghyuk swore if Chanwoo is purposely hoodwinking him, he will plummet him to death. There he is rushing against time, and this boy is playing guessing games.

 

“Koo JUNHOE’s sister!!” Chanwoo eyes went wide and Donghyuk jaw dropped to the floor. “WHAT. THE FUCK IS THIS COINCIDENCE???” Donghyuk grabbed Chanwoo by his shoulder and shook the younger boy hard. “Are you serious? It was that simple?” Donghyuk knew Chanwoo was resourceful but this was plain sorcery. Donghyuk now recalled that Magg-- Seo Yoon was always driven to and from school. She was her own island. So quiet and reserved and she barely had friends. She always had designer bags, shoes and accessories that all the other girls hated her and accused her of wearing fake goods. Who would have expected this beautiful association would make Donghyuk hit the jackpot one day.

 

“So I reached out to her and pretended I needed help to set up a vlog and I think I seriously want to open my own channel.. Chanwoo’s Life. Do you think anyone will watch it? What should my content b--”

 

“CHANWOO. Focus!!” Donghyuk knew if he didn’t get Chanwoo to focus, Donghyuk himself would have sidetracked and assisted him to open the channel. That was how cunning Chanwoo is. “Please, what is next?

 

“GEEZ… OK. So the reason why we could not find Koo Junhoe was because he legally changed his name to Sebastian … KIM. So from what I gathered from Seo Yoon, he relocated to Japan and he chose Kim just because...he likes that name? She is also unaware why. Maybe he did not want to be found. You know how many Kims there are in Korea? He started to live a life of a recluse but he is still heavily involved with their family business. What you said was true, she said he did live in America for a while and he came back. Shortly after that, he announced he wanted to live in Japan because Korea was haunting him. The family did not know why and what cause the sudden change but that was what I gathered from her who found out from her mum. She knows of his existence but they only meet when he does come over to Korea which is very rare.”Chanwoo took a deep breath after rapping out the story to the impatient Donghyuk.

 

“No… it is not he did not want to be found. He is a Kim because he is a Kim.”

 

“Huh?” Chanwoo did not catch what Donghyuk was trying to say. “You mean… he took the name Kim for a a reason?”

 

“He wanted to be found.”

 

“But why Sebastian?” Chanwoo lost the plot

 

“They were Bobby and Sebastian Kim when they were living in the States”

 

 

**May 2019**

 

Jiwon could not sleep a wink on the plane. Clouds after clouds pass him but it seems like he was stuck in the same spot. He is convinced the plane have not moved an inch and how he wish he could man the airplane himself and sped up to return to his love. Jiwon giggled to himself when a random memory popped in his head. It was the day they moved in into the tiny apartment in New York.

 

 

_**1996**  _

 

“Junhoe, babe where are you?” Jiwon pushed the door with his elbow since his hands were busy carrying the boxes filled with their clothes into their new apartment. Instead of Junhoe greeting him by the door, the strong scent of paint fumes attacked him. He looked around and he noticed the windows were not opened to air out the room. _“Aigoo this Junhoe”_ Jiwon muttered to himself. As he open one of the windows, he heard Junhoe humming in the bedroom. He gently put down the boxes in his hands and walked in Junhoe standing on a ladder painting the bedroom a beautiful shade of blue. His earphones were plugged in and he was humming to Jiwon’s sample songs. Junhoe was blessed with a beautiful voice and Jiwon was blessed to be the only one to hear it.

 

As Jiwon stealthily approached Junhoe he saw Junhoe's sweat dripping from his neck down to his chiselled chest. ‘Why did this beautiful man have to paint topless?’, the visual was enough to make Jiwon lose his mind. The lustful thoughts made Jiwon's mouth felt dry and he wished to quench his thirst with Junhoe’s bead of sweats. He put his hands around Junhoe's waist circling Junhoe's side gently while he licks his sweat of his back.

 

"Uh Hyung what are you doing? We're supposed to be painting not fucking" Junhoe was surprised but his dick throbbed from Jiwon’s advances

"Just wanna have a moment baby. I want this moment to be painted into our memory. Right here, right now"

The paint brush dropped from Junhoe's hand while his mouth gapped "We're not fucking yet, but I want to be fucked by you now"

“It seems that you are uncomfortable with that pants… it is as though it is restricting your movement. Let me help you with it” Jiwon slowly unzipped Junhoe's pants causing Junhoe to accidentally kick the paint bucket placed by his feet and the paint spilled on both of their feet. Jiwon unbothered with it continued to stroke Junhoe’s erected dick.

"Fuck Hyung ~" Junhoe moaned getting impatient while Jiwon pleasured him with every caress. Jiwon took advantage of the height difference as Junhoe’s dick was conveniently positioned near his mouth. “Hyung at least let me come down the ladder!” Jiwon ignored Junhoe and slowly licks Junhoe's cock. Every vein and every inches of it. Junhoe grabs Jiwon's hair harder every time Jiwon’s mouth make its way to the base of his dick. Junhoe’s knee was buckling with pleasure and the danger of him falling off was now oblivious to him.

"Now you can come down and turn around for me" Jiwon said in a low raspy voice. Junhoe obediently came down and his eyes were begging Jiwon to take control. Jiwon threw his clothes on the floor wet with fresh paint disregarding his new clothes and slowly prepares Junhoe's hole for his cock. Without warning, Jiwon penetrated his hole with his finger warranting a howl from Junhoe. Junhoe held on to wet wall and created an imprint of his hands. “Hyung, we are dirtying the wall.”

“Fuck it, I wanna make sure every inch of this wall will be stained by us” Jiwon inserted another finger and Junhoe cried out with longing for more mishandling. “Hyung the neighbors.” “Well I am a musician and your moans are music to my ears and I want to let the neighbours hear you loud and clear”

Junhoe turned on by the dirty talk, threw caution to the wind and let out moans loud enough for the whole block to hear. “Fuck it then, I’m gonna enjoy every inch of yours” and he continues bucking his hips towards Jiwon.

 ~

 “Sir, would you like a drink?” Jiwon’s reminiscing was interrupted by the tall beautiful stewardess. “No I am good. How long till we reach Korea?” Jiwon was getting damn impatient to be reunited with the one man that makes Jiwon feels alive after being dead inside for years.

“Another seven hours. Do you need me to assist you to switch on a movie for you to enjoy?”

Jiwon considered his options and requested for a glass of wine instead. _‘God, another seven hours? This is killing me’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_1997_ **

“Do you want kids Hyung? I think we shall adopt a few? What do you think?” Junhoe enjoys the freedom of walking sided by side with Jiwon without any fear of being seen by family or acquaintances. He did consider emigrating here permanently to continue enjoying a life like this. But Jiwon needs to be back in Korea for his career advancement and Junhoe will not be selfish to think of his own self.

 

“Three, boy, girl then boy. Kim Jinwoo, Kim Jisoo and Kim Jiyong. KJs just like us. What do you think? I just want three healthy, chubby and happy children. I will not force them to do what they want and I will make sure to guide them with love”

 

“No, you cannot be too lenient. I will still discipline them as and when needed, _‘Spare the rod, spoil the child’_ and I do not want our kids to be growing up being an ingrate.” Junhoe was brought up with a stern and firm dad and he believed that being firm does not equate to bad parenting. While he understands Jiwon’s point of view. Jiwon’s mum has always been bubbly and supportive of whatever Jiwon sets to do. “We need a balance Hyung. I will be the stern parent and you will pacify and reason with them.”

 

“Fine Baby. So where will we live then? Korea? America?” Jiwon was thankful Junhoe shared the same dream as him. To Jiwon, wherever Junhoe will be, there he will be.

 

“Hmmm… Japan. The outskirts, away from Tokyo. Japan is easy for us to shuttle to Korea and America and I want to live a quiet life with a quaint little house near a spring. A huge field so our children can run around like I used to and maybe I will retire and just open a small store to operate.”

 

“Small? Junhoe, with that business acumen you have, I won’t be surprised the small stores will eventually have branches and franchises all over Japan.” Jiwon laughed at the humble dream Junhoe held dear. Jiwon is aware that Junhoe hates the corporate life but for him to give up everything for a small store? That is not the Junhoe Jiwon knew. Jiwon held Junhoe’s hand in his and kissed his fingers while admiring his ring. Not the ring per se, but the awe of Junhoe being the owner of his cheap ring. “Junhoe, I promise I will buy you a bigger ring when I can afford one.”

 

“For…? I love this ring and remember you made me promise to never take it off? So why are you replacing it? Idiot” Junhoe pulled his hand away and twiddled with the ring. “THIS is mine and it is not the price or material. But it is the sentiment behind it silly. It will always remind me of the time where both of us was trying to mark our mark in this world. I will forever tell Jinwoo, Jisoo and Jiyong the story behind this ring and I will make sure they will be proud of it too.” Junhoe flick Jiwon’s forehead playfully and ran away.

 

Jiwon smiled a big smile and ran after Junhoe for revenge.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sir, kindly put on the seat belt as we are preparing to land”

 

Those thirteen words was the most poetic sentence Jiwon heard. _“Junhoe, I am here. Wait for me please_."

 

  

Jiwon eyes scoured the waiting area for Donghyuk and his heart was beating triple the speed of his normal heartbeat. He slowly walked out of the glass doors dragging his carry on feeling worried Donghyuk might missed him. He scanned the crowd and he don’t see Donghyuk any where. Jiwon walked on and his heart was starting to feel heavy. What went wrong?

 

“Sir, Sir, Bobby Kim -ssi!!!” Jiwon turned around and saw Donghyuk and a tall boy running towards him. “Sorry, parking was hell and this is my Hoobae, Chanwoo. He played a huge role tracking down Junhoe-ssi. Sorry we have no time but we need to catch another flight.”

 

“Flight?” Jiwon just landed and the thought of getting on another plane right irked him but he just want to be with Junhoe as soon as possible. “My tickets?” Jiwon asked

 

“We bought one for you and we will be escorted by Seo Yoon. You would love her. She was the informant that brought us info on Junhoe-ssi.” Donghyuk took Jiwon carry on and pulled it towards the check-in counter. Let’s go Sir. We don’t wish to miss the flight. You waited twenty years for this.”

Jiwon nodded and he swore his heart just jumped out of his chest.

 

* * *

 

The drive to Junhoe was long and windy and Jiwon kept his silence through out he ride. Fat tears kept trickling down his cold cheeks but he did not even noticed the kids staring at him. Seo Yoon updated Jiwon of Junhoe’s life upon meeting him and Jiwon was thankful for a beautiful soul like hers. Without her, Jiwon would never have known what happened for the past two decade.

 

Finally they arrived and the kids stayed in the car and Jiwon walked out of the car and was amazed by the sight. It was exactly like how Junhoe wanted it to be. Their dream house. A part of him wants to scream with excitement but mostly he was too nervous. He caught sight of Junhoe and slowly walked up to him. With every step, his feet gets heavier and his breathing was betraying him. He was hyperventilating and he wish he could handled himself better.

 

“Hi Junhoe. It’s me Jiwon, I am so sorry. I missed you so much.” Jiwon knelt down and place a blue rose by Junhoe’s tombstone.

 

**_‘Here Lies Sebastian Kim. 1973 - 2018.’_ **

 

Jiwon choked on his tears and he could not help but to wail, his love was buried six feet below him leaving him all alone in this world. “Why Junhoe, you could not wait for me to apologize. I looked for you and no one knew where you went. I just needed you to forgive me, love me again and give me the honour to be the person you would lean on.” Jiwon head hung low in grief and he felt that he aged instantly. “Now how would I ever hear your laughter again? Your beautiful voice and you fussing over me? I am sorry my selfishness, pride and ego took me this long to find you… and I -- I did not even get to hug you for the last time. You must have died hating me.” Jiwon cried in silence for almost an hour before Donghyuk walked over to him.

 

“Sir, let us go in, Seo Yoon have something to hand to you” Donghyuk placed his hands on Jiwon shoulders and helped him get up. Jiwon wobbled from kneeling too long. He could not even walk without the help of Donghyuk. The walk to the house was all blurry and vague to Jiwon. The sudden thought of him entering the house that was meant to be theirs cause his heart to feel an incurable sharp pain.

 

“Can I call you Ahjussi?” Seo Yoon spoke out with a soft voice almost inaudible to Jiwon. Jiwon instinctively nodded. “Ahjussi, my samchon had this letter handed over to his lawyer just before his death. Please do not be alarmed, he had a peaceful death. He had takotsubo-cardiomyopathy and his health deteriorated over the years. No one knew what happened exactly until his letters reached us through his lawyer. This illness is also know as a broken heart syndrome. It might be a coincidence or maybe he just overworked but it seems like he knew his time was up. He left us each a beautiful penned letter. We did not know who was Kim Jiwon until Chanwoo here reached out to me. Then all the pieces fit and we finally understood why. You can read this when you are ready. The three of us will leave you and find dinner. Sorry that you have to find out like this. Donghyuk wanted to stop you from coming but I felt that my samchon wanted you to be here” Seo Yoon gave Jiwon’s hand a comforting squeeze and left with the boys to find food for Jiwon

 

 

Jiwon opened up the envelope and Junhoe’s ring fell out from it. Jiwon took a deep breath and calm himself down before reading it.

 

 

_Dear Jiwon Oppa (hehe),_

_It has been a while since I called you that and I miss calling out for you. Everyday your image will be vividly emblazoned in my mind. I miss the tteokboki in your aunty snack store. How I wish I can have a bite of it before I leave. Thinking of the food, I can clearly remember the day I saw you in her store. You left such an impression on me that I could not sleep that very night._

_Hyung, only God knows how much I love you. I know that I have made mistakes by making you feel suffocated in this relationship and I regret that. My love, I only had your best interest in mind. I tried to show you my love but I realised that using my money was not the right way. I was brought up with parents who overcompensate me for everything and yet I did that to you too. I know what I am going to say next will further anger you._

_Our old apartment and the house we shared, I have transferred the deeds to your name. I know you did knock on the doors of our houses and strangers opened it instead of me. I did not sell our memories. They were house sitters waiting for you to come home. I understand your fury when you were greeted by someone else than me but they had no chance to explain to you the situation. Well we know you do have a temper._

_Regarding our children, did you know I had three dogs and named them Jinwoo, Jisoo and Jiyong just like we agreed upon. They were my companion through out the years and I just gave them away knowing I could no longer care for them. Don’t be jealous, I had beautiful memories with our three furry babies. Oh and yes, I never dated anyone else since … that day. I was always yours._

_I have been monitoring you from afar by articles you were featured in. I am your biggest fanboy and you know that._

_Hyung, you will always be the one I will lean on. You did not uphold your promise to serenade me on a throne amongst your sea of fans but I will wait for you to do that to me… in heaven._

_As I am writing this letter, I am humming your song for me. I finally understood what you meant and sorry it took me while to understood what you meant._

_Goodbye Hyung. I am sorry to leave you and I never hated you. Ever. If your search for me is to seek forgiveness, forget it. You never did anything wrong, there was nothing to forgive between us. I am returning my ring to you since you made me promise never to take it off. I wanted to be buried along with it but I was worried you would assume I took it off a long time ago._

_This ring belong to you and to you it shall return._

_Don’t blame yourself. I love you so much Hyung._

_Hyung I am getting tired. I am going to rest now. I will see you soon._

_Love_

_Junhoe, forever yours_

 

 

Jiwon clutched the letter closed to his heart and let tears flow. “I am sorry Junhoe” His heart hurts so bad and he kept shouting out for Junhoe. Jiwon put on the ring and sobbed himself to sleep.

 

 

_“Hyung !! What are you doing here?” Junhoe ran towards Jiwon and hugged him tight. “I missed you so bad. What took you so long?”_

_“Sorry Junhoe, I was lost and now I found my heart again. I love you.”_

_“I love you too. So will I hear you serenade me now?”_

_“I am all yours Princess. For eternity.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 “When we reached the tiny cottage where we left Bobby Kim, we found him on the floor with the love letter his greatest love wrote clutched to his chest. The rapper who brought pride and recognition to Korea was laid down to rest beside his significant other.

The new generation may be spoilt for choices for idols and rappers alike, but let us not forget Bobby Kim who paved the way for all rappers. He broke the wall of stereotype and continued to prove his talent worldwide.

 

Rest In Peace

Bobby Kim

1971 - 2019

Someone you can always lean on”

 

Written by Kim Donghyuk

Photos by Jung Chanwoo

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to AmelieofK for the endless rants and listening to my brainstorming. The plot changes so many times, even I lost count.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to find the meaning of Junhoe and it came out Association. Worked out well for this. I am unsure what is his real meaning though


End file.
